


summer lovin'

by pinkgrapefruit



Category: Love Island (TV), RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, No Lesbians Die, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, feeding the brits, i wrote a love island au, it contains everything, lesbian love island, michelle visage is the host, spreadsheets were required to plan this motherfucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkgrapefruit/pseuds/pinkgrapefruit
Summary: They’re all getting into the deeper things (nail extensions, the best hair salons, and the state of the global economy) when they hear the telltale clicking of heels on the villa stairs.[lesbian love island au][CURRENTLY ON SLOW RELEASE DUE TO THE OVERWORKED AUTHOR]





	1. meet the islanders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ortega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ortega/gifts).



> she's writing a lesbian love island au. now this is just the meet the islanders but be prepared for a ball of fun times. do enjoy this mess. you're all welcome.
> 
> (i hate myself for writing this but i also love it)

_“Hey! I’m Katya, I’m 26 and I live and work in London. I am a biomechanical engineer with a passion for languages that I will definitely use to sweet talk some girls in the Villa. My favourite feature on myself? My teeth! I think a good smile is everything and I’m just naturally blessed baby! No fake raccoon teeth in this mouth. I want a chatty and fun girl who can banter with me whilst also being able to hold an intelligent conversation!”_

_“Oh god, how do I start this? Um, Hi guys! I’m Nina West, the Villa’s resident actress and I’m just excited to get out there. I’m 27 from Cornwall but I just haven’t had time to settle down with someone. I really value my alone time but it’s getting pretty lonely with just my cat. In my downtime, I love Disney films and I’m really just looking for my Princess Charming!”_

_“My biggest asset? My ass. I’m kidding, hey y’all, I’m A’keria, 23 from South London. I’m a Nail Tech and part-time Preschool helper so you bet I can guide these hoes out of fights if I need to and help them put on new nails afterwards. My type is anyone really as long as we’ve got that special spark. You know the one. She just gotta respect that I’m Miss Ass-Almighty and we’ll be good.”_

_“Hi I’m Courtney, I’m 24 and an air hostess! I’m from the good ol’ down under if you hadn’t guessed - put another shrimp on the barbie. In my spare time, I like to campaign on social justice issues like feminism and veganism. I really want to meet someone who cares as much as I do. Oh and I’m a total animal lover!”_

_“Hey my name’s Brooke, I’m 25 and I’m originally Canadian but now I live in Bristol. I used to be a ballerina but I injured myself when I was 19 which meant I couldn’t dance professionally, so I switched careers and now I’m a mechanical engineer working with formula one- It’s more interesting than you’d think I promise. I’m kind of a heartbreaker even though I’ve never been in a relationship so I hope I can find someone that really makes me want to settle down. If I break their heart again - eh, blame Canada bitches.”_


	2. day one. no fake raccoon teeth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So girls,” she calls out, “You know how this works. A new Islander will come down these stairs and then I will ask you to step forward if you want to couple up with them - sounds simple enough?” They all nod, the nervous energy seeping off them as Michelle shuffles her feet. “Time to meet your first new Islander…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The first chapter of a completely stupid lesbian love island AU no one understands or asked for. I am so sorry. Thanks to Meggie for her grammar prowess and Ortega for being the supportive kind of friend who tells you to write shit like this. Let me know what you want to see next... Enjoy!

_ The camera pans across a gorgeous Spanish villa. An infinity pool ripples ever so slightly in the soft breeze. On the grass next to the pool stand five bikini-clad women clutching plain white champagne flutes - they look nervous as they chat with each other.  _

_ * _

“Hi ladies, I’m Brooke,” introduces a tall blonde woman in a black strappy one piece. She towers above the rest of them easily in her heels and looks plainly uncomfortable in the situation. A shorter blonde smiles, painted red lips turning upwards into a manic grin that shows her perfect white teeth. She reaches out to stroke Brooke’s arm before speaking.

“Privyet, menya zovut Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova.” She smiles and winks at the other girls before clarifying, “But you can call me Katya.”

They all burst out into laughter - having previously been suspended in stunned silence - and Katya bows, her red bikini straining a little at the movement. 

“Jeez ho, what was that?” asks a black girl who pauses after she speaks before holding out a hand and announcing, “A’keria.” 

“The language of my home, Mother Russia,” is the response, in a heavy (but obviously fake Russian accent) and the three women turn their attention to a short blonde and a demure but smiley brunette who are yet to introduce themselves. 

“I’m Courtney, I’m a flight attendant from Australia!”

“Nina West, ironically, a West End actress.”

Having all introduced themselves, they hug and begin to chat about their jobs and hometowns. It is revealed that Katya is really from York (although she insists her parents are Russian), A’keria is from south London, Brooke is Canadian, and Nina is from Cornwall. Both Katya and Brooke are engineers, which they immediately bond over, and A’keria makes a joke about them being perfect for each other - although it quickly falls through when Brooke announces she’s not into blondes. They’re all getting into the deeper things (nail extensions, the best hair salons, and the state of the global economy) when they hear the telltale clicking of heels on the villa stairs. 

All heads turn at once, extensions flying as they all spin to watch Michelle - large glasses, tight dress, massive tits - enter the grounds of the villa. The screaming comes out of nowhere, the girls all excited to meet such a legend in entertainment as Michelle Visage, but also terrified of what she could be bringing them. 

All six of them gather on the curved sofa around the firepit (which remains unlit) as Michelle throws out the ever important question of ‘what’s your type?’ There’s a hushed giggle that runs through the villa, catching in the hot breeze as the five singles all try to dig into their brains and pull out non-stereotypical answers to the age-old question. It’s quickly apparent that none of them succeeds. 

“I like a girl shorter than me,” pulls out Brooke, vaguely - “and funny.”

“Yeah, good sense of humour!”

“And smart,” chip in Courtney and Nina respectively. 

“I want a girl who’s batshit crazy and doesn’t care,” muses Katya thoughtfully, picking at her already chipped nail polish. A’keria hums and tilts her head to the side.

“She betta not be too up-on-herself.”

“Yeah?” prompts Michelle.

“Yeah.”

There's an awkward pause where a couple of the girls rearrange themselves. Bikinis are adjusted and hair is flicked over shoulders before Michelle coughs and straightens her back - cards tapped on her thigh. “Well, with that, let’s get to the main attraction!”

*

_ A sweeping camera motion now shows the firepit sofa to be empty and all glasses disposed of. The five women are stood in a line on the grass next to the pool. They are facing Michelle who is placed at the bottom of a set of wooden stairs leading into the villa. The camera settles on the face of each girl, showing their anxiety to build tension before panning back to Michelle's face which holds a steady smirk as she gets ready to announce the first new islander. _

*

“So girls,” she calls out, “you know how this works. A new Islander will come down these stairs and then I will ask you to step forward if you want to couple up with them - sounds simple enough?” They all nod, the nervous energy seeping off them as Michelle shuffles her feet. “Time to meet your first new Islander… Vanessa!”

A petite looking girl with caramel skin and chocolate hair bounces down the stairs. Her bright red two-piece barely covers what it needs to and makes her look scandalously good as the gold hoops glint in the Spanish sun. She reaches a perfectly manicured hand to adjust the sunglasses on her head with an easy smirk before winking at the girls stood before her - eyes looking them up and down like a predator ready to devour her prey. 

*

_ “Hello, hello, Hello Christine! My name is Miss Vanessa Vanjie Mateo but you can call me Miss Vanjie for short - Vanessa if you nasty like that. I’m sittin’ pretty at 24. What is my job? Do you hos really have to ask me that? Well then, I am a hip-hop instructor from Essex (and also pole dancing instructor too if you really want to know). What? It’s good exercise and that shit. My type? It is a known fact that I do like me a white girl - a tall drink of water, pretty blonde. I like em to be able to keep up with me too, I’m a bit of a spe-spi-spittlefo- I’m a fiery thing. Be warned hos.” _

*

“So, this is Vanessa.” There is a chorus of ‘hey Vanessas’ from the other girls as they look on in a sort of fractured awe. “What do you think of our girls?” 

She smiles for a second, flicks a perfect curl of hair over her shoulder and places a hand on her hip. “I like the look of the blonde in the black,” she says airily - although the effect is ruined by how she is bouncing on her heels, stilettos five inches high. 

“Shall we see if she likes you? Girls, if you want to couple up with Vanessa, step forward now.”

A’keria, Courtney and Nina all look unsure but stay firmly planted still. Katya moves her feet a little before both she and Brooke step forward with confidence. Brooke smiles a little and raises her eyebrow at Vanessa in almost a challenge. 

“Courtney, why haven’t you stepped forward?”

“It’s the height,” the girl says, still looking unsure. “I like taller girls.”

“A’keria?”

“I feel like we’d be good friends, she just isn’t my type.”

Michelle turns back to Vanessa who still looks perfectly happy, red lips turned up into a grin. Her eyes are still locked on Brooke who is fiddling with one of the straps that go around her neck. “So, Brooke and Katya have stepped forward, although you did say you like the look of Brooke - who will you choose?” 

“Imma have to go with Brookie-boo. She looks like my kinda blonde white girl.” Vanessa runs over with a beaming smile and kisses Brooke’s cheek carefully to avoid getting any red lipstick on her. They look comfortable around each other immediately, Brooke’s hand snaking round to rest on the shorter girl’s hip with ease. 

“I’ve got to say, you do look good together, Brooke what do you think?”

“She’s a stunning girl and seems really fun already - I’m excited!”

“Oo she Canada,” Vanessa teases, leaning into the side hug a little more for the stability of the much taller girl.

Michelle coughs as if to end the segment and flicks to the next card. “Now that Vanessa has found her match, please welcome our next islander - Scarlet!”

*

_ “I’m Scarlet, I’m 23 and I’m a model from Norfolk. My biggest problem was the time my dad only bought me the one pony. Oh my god, I’m kidding guys! I have two loving mums who hate the fact that I’m on here but are also so excited for me to possibly get a girlfriend it’s unreal. I don’t have anything in particular I want, just someone who fits really well with me!” _

*

A tall pale girl in a burgandy vintage looking swimsuit struts down the stairs. Her chestnut brown hair looks like it’s straight out of rollers and she could have easily stepped out of an old movie. She looks confident, if not a little cocky but not at all intimidating. 

“Hey Scarlet, how are you?”

“I’m good, little warm,” she replies, lifting the cat eye sunglasses off her face to reveal stormy blue eyes that emit a sort of quiet composure. “Just feeling my oats - and all these lovely ladies too.”

“And who’s taking your fancy?”

“Maybe the brunette on the end? Or the short blonde next to her?” Nina blushes but Courtney just nods her head with a smile.

“Well then, ladies - step forward if you’re attracted to Scarlet.”

Nina and Courtney both step forward with Katya but A’keria and Brooke stay put. Vanessa interlocks her fingers with the hand on her hip, pulling Brooke a little closer. It causes the taller blonde to giggle a little, a warm smile on her face.

“A’keria” - Michelle asks, “You’re yet to step forward.” 

“I just think I’ll know when I know,” she replies cooly, pulling the thong swimsuit a little higher. 

Michelle turns her focus back to Scarlet. “Nina and Courtney both stepped forward, along with Katya but you don’t have to pick one of them - you can pick anyone. Who do you want to couple up with?”

“I think… I want to couple up with Courtney.”

The blonde squeals with glee while Nina tries her best not to look too upset. Katya just shrugs, grin never dropping.

“So we’ve got our second new couple, Scarlet and Courtney! Katya, how do you feel?”

“Mad as a hatter.”

Michelle smiles to herself as Vanessa giggles. Scarlet awkwardly places her arm around Courtney - attempting to mirror Brooke and Vanessa but failing to have the same degree of comfort. 

“Well, with that - let’s welcome out our next islander. Bianca!”

*

_ “Hey. I’m Bianca and I’m 29 from Manchester. I work in costume design for theatre companies across the UK and in the West End so I don’t spend tons of time at home but when I do, I have Sammy and Dede my two little dogs with me. I tell it as it is and I’m not going in there to make friends. Some people say I’m harsh - I prefer honest. If you’re not honest, what even are you?” _

*

Unlike the first two new islanders, Bianca’s energy isn’t excited or cocky - more quietly confident. She has an air of wisdom from the first step she takes, her high waisted denim shorts chilling out the aggressively patterned swimsuit. She appears to have an almost mousy brown bob but it’s twisted and stuck to the back of her head with a large butterfly clip. She looks put together and calm as she makes the walk down the wooden stairs, five-inch heels never wavering - taking her place next to Michelle. She smiles.

“Bianca, welcome to love island. Look at these gorgeous seven girls in front of you, what do you think?”

She raises an eyebrow but her expression is still nothing less than confident as she surveys the women. “They’re all fit, yeah,” she notes calmly, an answer Michelle seems happy with.

“Well, we’ve got two love island couples already,” she starts, “Brooke and Vanessa and Scarlet and Courtney.” She gestures to each as she speaks, before moving a hand to show the current three singles. “We’ve also got Katya, A’keria, and Nina but you have a pick of all of them.” Bianca hums in understanding. “Now let me make it a little easier. Girls, if you like Binaca, please step forward.”

It is an awkward ten seconds before Michelle realises no one is going to move. She coughs and tries to move on seamlessly but Bianca does look a little hurt.

“So no one stepped forward, that’s okay -”

“It is what it is,” Bianca butts in, appearing to take it all in her stride, game face recovered.

“You still get free pick… So who are you going to go for?”

She swings her body around, taking a good few seconds to weigh up the pros and cons of each before sighing and turning back to Michelle. 

“I think I’m going to couple up with the brunette.” She declares loudly. “I’ve always had a thing for brunettes.”

“Nina! How do you feel?” probes the older woman and she blushes a bright scarlet. Nina giggles and sways from side to side before wiping her palms on her denim shorts.

“Very happy, a little surprised,” She says quietly, and it makes Bianca give a coy smile.

“Well then, we have our third Love Island couple - Bianca and Nina! Please welcome, Alaska!”

  
  
  


*

_ “Hiiiiieeeeeeee. My name’s Alaska - What’s yours? I’m Alaska, I’m 23 and I’m a makeup artist from Newcastle. Most of my relationships have been somewhat abusive so I’m hoping to find someone who’s going to do right by me in the Villa. I think I’ll get along well with everyone, I’m a fun and bubbly party girl, but I am looking for a serious commitment! I have a thing for blondes I think - let’s see how this goes!” _

*

The tall blonde practically runs down the stairs in a manner that looks completely unsafe - legs blowing and fried blonde hair flying after her. Her leopard print one piece is both high legged and low cut making it incredibly precarious and yet she seems unfasted, throwing herself down the stairs like she is invincible. She comes to an almost sudden stop at the bottom next to Michelle who is chuckling to herself quietly. 

“Hiiiieeeee!” She shouts causing most of the girls to burst out into a fit of giggles once more.

“Hey, Alaska! Welcome to the Villa!”

“Well, I’m very glad to be here, Michellllleeee.” It becomes rather apparent that Alaska has a pretty aggressive vocal fry. One that is causing Vanessa to tilt her head to the side like she’s experiencing a headache. The low hum is like tinnitus but more persistent.

“Alaska -”

“Yes, Michelle.”

“Alaska, we have three couples and two singles. Brooke Lynn and Vanessa, Bianca and Nina and Courtney and Scarlet as well as the single Katya and A’keria. But, you can choose any of them - what are you thinking?”

“Well.” She rakes a long red acrylic up her thigh, “I do like the look of the short blonde.” Courtney’s head shoots up and she beams, her bright white teeth shining a little in the Spanish sun. Scarlet may or may not grip the girl's waist a little tighter.

“How about I make it a little easier by having the girls who are interested step forward? Girls…”

As expected, Courtney is the first one to move, whispering a quiet sorry to Scarlet who looks more embarrassed than angry. Katya also steps forward although it is pretty clear she does not have a shot.

“I think we know your choice,” states Michelle knowingly and Alaska’s eyes shine.

“Courtneyyy,” she states, definitively and the older woman shoots Scarlet an apologetic look, Alaska replacing her. The brunette walks towards Michelle looking a little forlorn and no one blames her.

“Don’t worry, love, we have the subs couch,” she tries to assuage as she directs her to the sunny yellow sofa. “In the meantime, let’s welcome our next islander, Silky!”

  
  
  


*

_ “I’m Silky, 26 from Liverpool and I’m a loud ho. I graduated Uni with a bachelors in organisational leadership and I also have a masters so right now my job is getting my PhD so I can teach! It really is my passion, but I hope I won’t have to use it in the Villa. I know I’m loud and that might cause some friction but I’m here for love and if nothing else, make some friends for life - sound good?” _

*

Silky walks in with all the confidence of someone who knows exactly what they’re doing. She’s dressed in an ultramarine two piece that contrasts her skin with gold accents. She’s bouncing on her heels as she makes her way through the villa - the smile on her face the size of the Isle of Man only a hell of a lot sunnier.

“Dr Silky Nutmeg Ganache,” cries Michelle, matching the beam as she pats the girl’s shoulder. 

“Just here repping the big girls!” replies Silky doing a little dance on the spot before giving a laugh that is more reminiscent of a foghorn than a human noise.

“Sounds good! I’m sure you’ve heard the rules before but we have three couples and two viable singles. Brooke Lynn and Vanessa, Bianca and Nina and Courtney and Alaska as well as the single Katya and A’keria and Scarlet over there on the subs bench.” Scarlet waves but she’s still not smiling, half reclining like a roman. “Ladies, please step forward if you like the look of miss Silky!”

No one steps forward but Silky just smiles even wider, naming A’keria when she is asked who she wants to couple up with. 

“You look good together,” Michelle tells them as they stand next to each other.

“We know,” bolsters back A’keria with a smirk, using her acrylics to remove the dirt from under each of them.

Michelle turns to Katya and Scarlet respectively with an apologetic smile that almost offends the former. “Well then, it looks like you’re our final couple!” 

As Katya threads an arm around the taller brunette, a small smile cracks her porcelain facade. 

*

_ The camera does a slow pan in on each couple with their names next to them. Brooke and Vanessa look completely comfortable together - both smirking and with their heads held high. Katya and Scarlet look a little disjointed. There is a large gap between the two. Nina is the antithesis of Bianca’s quiet confidence looking timid and embarrassed. Courtney and Alaska look cosy and Silky and A’keria look like the best of friends. It cuts to a shot of Michelle looking smug. _

*

“We’ve got our final five couples. Now the choices you make could decide how long you stay in the villa, and now it’s time to get to know each other. You’ll be spending time together, doing challenges together, living together and even sharing a bed.” There is a split between the people who openly smile at this fact and those who look a little uncomfortable at the idea of sharing a bed with a completely random stranger on TV. Michelle chuckles before she continues, “But - this is Love Island, and you never quite know who’s about to walk through that door.” She gestures towards the villa entrance with a knowing smile. Both Vanessa and Brooke have caught onto what is being said and Vanessa seems to tighten her grip on the blonde’s hand. 

“Please welcome Sharon.”

A couple of people’s hands fly up to their mouths and Katya grins widely - waiting for the new girl.

*

_ “Boo! I’m Sharon, I’m 25 from Stoke and I am a travel photographer. I really want someone who will travel the world with me! My greatest asset? God, can I say all of me? I used to get described as spooky cause I’m really pale and like Halloween but I tan a bit more ‘cause of my job and I’ve cut down on the heavy eye makeup so I think I’m passable every day. I hope someone else thinks that too. My biggest turn off? Someone who literally think they’re god’s gift. Sit down, you’re not. I’m going in to stir things up and I think when that’s your job, you just have to accept that you’ll tread on people's toes. I know what I want and I’m going to get it.” _

*

“Wow! Now that’s an outfit. Heya Sharon,” calls Michelle as a woman comes down the stairs. She’s got boob-length ash grey hair and pale skin, dressed in a leather looking swimsuit with metal rings connecting the bikini piece to the bottoms. It’s oddly steampunk and a couple of the girls are visibly impressed. She greets Michelle with a hug and a quiet ‘boo!’ which makes the group chuckle before the older woman clears her throat. “How are you?”

“I’m good thanks, I’m so excited.”

“Girls. Some of you look a little nervous.” There are a few people who nod awkwardly at this sweeping statement - acutely aware of the ramifications of Sharon’s presence. “Well, I don’t blame you because in 24 hours, Sharon will be picking one of you to couple up with and their partner will be single - and vulnerable.” 

“Girls, how are you feeling? Bianca?” The woman looks unfazed as she holds an arm loosely but protectively around Nina’s waist, the other girl looking vaguely uncomfortable in her own skin. 

“God I don’t know. Scared of ghosts?”

“Courtney?”

“I mean she’s gorgeous… worried I guess?” Alaska smiles and Courtney only looks more anxious.

“Katya, what’s going through your mind?”

“She looks like good competition,” smiles the blonde who also looks like she could not care less about the new arrival. Her demeanour hasn’t shifted one bit since she arrived and it’s something Michelle appears to note before she keeps speaking.

“Just remember,” Michelle waves a hand round as she talks, “the only way to stay in Love Island is to be in a couple. Good luck!”

*

_ Michelle exits and the camera once again pans the couples. They all look on the verge of crying had most of them not been wearing lash extensions. Sharon is smiling. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is so so welcome!
> 
> come harrass me on tumblr @pink-grapefruit-cafe


	3. day one and-a-half. barcelona’s the capital of italy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya stands up abruptly, white plastic champagne glass in hand and raises it to the sky. “We’re all beautiful people,” she starts, “we are all here to find love, so I guess, to us, people!” She raises the glass to the middle and everyone cheers to the journey they are about to find themselves on. It’s exciting - maybe a little nerve wrecking - thrilling.
> 
> “Cheers to Love Island 2019!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she's back, back, back again! thanks to frey for betaing - god have i missed that woman - and please do give feedback on this, it makes my day. anything in italics is seen on screen but not necasserily happening in the moment (e.g. camera shots and talking heads). enjoy!

_ The camera sweeps across the villa. The sun is shining and birds chirp in the background. There are clusters of women, some sat in pairs and others in small groups. A blonde and a brunette look cosy with their legs in the pool. It zooms in. _

*

“So, you a mechanicica?” Vanessa asks earnestly, her legs swinging in the water, making ripples that continue until they fall off the edge of the infinity pool and into the Spanish countryside. Brooke giggles, bringing her hand to her mouth in an effort to disguise it, but she gives up.

“A mechanical engineer,” she prompts with a smile. The other girl tilts her head to one side in confusion, as if she doesn’t see (or know) the difference. “Ummm, mechanics, they fix cars - I make them better?” She attempts to explain and while Vanessa still holds the look of confusion, she does nod her head slowly in a sort of faux understanding. “I use physics not tools.”

“That sounds like a sad existence Mary.”

Brooke shrugs calmly, she’s heard it all before. “Well I used to dance?” she adds, trying to bandage over the hole she may have torn in the new relationship by mentioning physics on the equivalent of a first date. Vanessa’s eyes light up and she straightens her back a little.

“Sweet! I dance too!” She exclaims, loudly enough for Silky and A’keria to look over from the other end of the pool. “What kind?”

“Ballet,” Brooke responds, half hoping that Vanessa will tell her she also did ballet, and they can have a conversation about jétes and the price of pointe shoes - something that will put her back in her comfort zone.

“A shit,” is the response she gets. “I teach Hip-Hop to the disadvantaged kids in Chelmsford, and then Pole on Thursdays over in Southend.” Vanessa smiles proudly as she says this. She glows a little, warmth and love radiating off her as she thinks of her students. 

“That’s really cool,” Brooke says quietly - maybe a little unsure how to respond, maybe impressed, maybe wondering how exactly the woman next to her could use those certain skills.

There is a pause for a second, but it is a comfortable one. They both zone into the surrounding conversations - all along the same vein, all getting used to each other.

“So, what’s your type?” Brooke asks tentatively. She’s a little concerned that Vanessa’s answer will be 'short brunettes' or something way out of her own being, but is still not fully assured when Vanessa responds ‘Tall, blonde white girls’ with a smirk.

“My mama hates it, says at least it’s not tall white  _ boys _ . You got good credit?”

“Ummm, yes?” She replies with a laugh.

“My mama might like you, then. That would be a change.”

*

_ “I am happy that me and Miss Brooke Lynn are coupled up. I mean firstly, that body and, I mean, she is a lovely girl, but damn. I was like huhhhhhhh. Hubba Hubba and all that shit.” _

*

_ Over, on one of the two double sun loungers sit two brunettes. They look a little awkward, one of them fiddling with the belt loops of her denim shorts, and the other with her shoulders rolled back, chin up and an unreadable expression. _

*

Nina has been able to smell Bianca’s perfume since they first met. It’s like a mix of sandalwood and a distaste for people who are any less than self-confident and mature, and she can’t help but find it a little intoxicating. She’s always been attracted to confidence, intelligence and passion, and the woman certainly has all three in spades, but Nina just isn’t sure.

“We gonna sit here all day?” Comes a barking voice, but when Nina looks, Bianca is giving her a smile that undercuts any bite the question holds. The younger woman laughs a little in shock, but  she knows she's an anxious mess and  appreciates  how Bianca is being nice to her behind the snark.

“Sorry, ummm, what brought you here? Love Island, I mean?” She asks to fill the void of unanswered questions and untold stories between them.

“There’s only so much time I can spend with my dogs,” chuckles Bianca fondly, “plus, it’s kind of hard to find a girl when you’re constantly touring.” 

“You tour?”

“Costumes.”

“I’m an actress.”

The silence is once again all consuming and deafening as it seeps into the wasteland between them. It’s the same feeling of two people on opposite ends of a phone line - quiet, steady breathing the only thing connecting the two women, except for the flimsy material of the day-beds and a strange will to be on a British reality TV show. 

“You okay, bitch?”

“I think so, yeah.”

*

_ A group of Islanders run into the long bedroom, excited to take a look at where they will be sleeping. It contains six double beds alternating between sunshine yellow, sap green and teal in decorative cushions and throw blankets.  _

_ * _

_ “I’m pretty happy with the sleeping arrangements,” says Silky with a sly smile. _

_ “Yeah, I’m sure you are,” replies A’keria, nudging the other girl who appears to fall off the beach chair dramatically as A’keria snorts laughing. _

*

A’keria, Courtney and Scarlet all rush upstairs to check out the two rooms of vanities and wardrobes. They appear to be split into the original five and the five who walked in, and Scarlet just stares at the closet space for a few minutes. 

“I’m kind of worried about Sharon,” Courtney starts as she sits on one of the stools, looking out onto one of the two adjoining balconies connecting the two getting ready rooms. 

“Huh, why?” Asks A’keria curiously - digging just a little bit for some fun drama.

“Well, she could nab my one! She could nab anyone she likes,” the blonde replies, fiddling with Alaska’s suitcase tag quietly. 

“It’ll be fine, babe! There’s loads of us,” Scarlet tries to comfort her, but she’s still staring into the mirror. She pouts and A’keria just laughs.

  
  


*

_ “I do feel bad for the girls, I mean - we come for love, but we all want to win - I’d hate to be dumped on the second day. I am loving having the control, though, I know who I’ve got my eye on, anyway…” _

*

_ Once they have calmed down, they all sit on two of the beds labelled ‘Scarlet and Katya’ and ‘Bianca and Nina’. The labelling is being disregarded.  _

*

“Oh my god! This is so cool!” Squeals Courtney as she lays back onto the bed, hands on her flushed cheeks in excitement. 

“I know!” replies Scarlet, sharing the smile as she glances towards Katya - the blonde is the only one not sat down, leaning against the wall between the beds with an easy smile and one very restless leg. Alaska, Silky and A’keria are also there, sprawled across the beds and chests of drawers at the ends. 

“So, do any of you fancy her? Sharon, I mean,” A’keria questions as she scans the group. There’s a few head shakes and Katya clicks her tongue, but no one openly says 'yes'. Alaska looks at the floor.

“I’ve got to tell you all something,” Courtney leans forward conspiratorially (although the illusion is ruined when she giggles). “I’m pretty sure me and Sharon used to date the same girl…” She trails off looking a bit unsure as the rest of the group looks a little gobsmacked. 

“You serious?”

“Yeah, like, but I don’t think she knows…”

“You gonna tell her?” Butts in Alaska. “That’s a conversation starter and a half.” Courtney looks slightly more sure of herself as she sits up straighter, shoulders pushed back to try and show a little faux confidence.

*

_ “Yeah, so me and Sharon dated this girl. Which means we must have the same type and shit. I mean, I instagrammed her - as you do - and was like ‘Shit! She’s hot’. I don’t know, I’m a little wary of her. She might be slippery. I don’t want her to pick Alaska.” _

*

Courtney and Alaska swing their hands between them as they walk up to one of the terrace balconies in silence. They giggle every so often and when they sit, they face each other like the conversation they are about to have is a little more serious than age, sex and location.

“I can’t help but be a little worried, about Sharon,” Courtney starts, clarifying the name with a slight coldness that makes Alaska nervy. They taller blonde smiles and wraps a wisp of her hair around one finger, curling it until the can of hairspray in the strands makes them settle into a perfect corkscrew. 

“Trust me, babeeee, you have nothing to worry about with me. She’s not my type.” She tries to allay, but it doesn’t appear to do much at all.

“I know, but she might pick you!”

“I really don’t think she will,” notes Alaska before she appears to have an idea. “You should befriend her! Girl code!” This makes Courtney smile. She tilts her head to the side and looks at Alaska like that - tries to map the curves of her face for a little while longer. Hopes it’s not going to be her left lonely.

“Big spoon or little spoon?”

“You think I could be a big spoon?”

“C'mon, shorty. Piggyback?”

*

_ The camera pans from the one couple (who look very comfortable together), down to Katya and Scarlet who have collapsed down onto the beanbags. They do not look as relaxed. _

*

“God, the last time I was in Spain, it was Barcelona,” moans Katya, leaning back to stretch, as Scarlet looks confused.

“Barcelona’s the capital of Italy, isn’t it?”

Katya’s laugh is raucous, obnoxious and infectious, and Scarlet finds herself giggling along, even though she knows that she is the butt of this joke. 

“Baby, baby, baby, baby,” coos the older woman while still laughing. “That’s Rome. Rome is the capital of Italy.”

“Oh.” She looks more surprised than she would like to admit. This feels like something she should have learned in GCSE Geography, but she spent more time admiring the see-through shirts Miss Glynn used to wear, than actually paying attention. 

“What d’you do?” Scarlet asks, having decided she will at least try to get to know the blonde.

“I’m a professional acrobat!”

“Really?”

“Nah, I’m a puppeteer.” Katya is laughing again now, it’s still loud and still a little grating, Bianca and Nina having turned to try and find what on Earth she is finding so funny.

“What?”

“Like Punch and Judy.”

“No way!”

“No, I’m an engineer, I just thought the others sounded more fun.” Scarlet hits her and Katya supposes she deserves it. It was fun while it lasted, she just didn’t want to pull a Brooke and ruin a relationship with physics. “What about you?”   
  


“Guess.”   
  


Katya hums and pretends to think. She doesn't really need to, has been watching the girl pull faces in every conceivable shiny surface. If Scarlet could win with a reflection of herself, the blonde is pretty sure she would. “Marine Biologist?”

“I’m a model!” The enthusiasm she says it with is refreshing, but her face tells a different story, one that Katya really wants to uncover.

*   
  
“ _ I think there’s more to Scarlet than I’ve seen. She seems genuinely sweet. Nice teeth too.” _

*

_ Over, on an extended sofa sit Sharon, Alaska, Bianca and Brooke. Sharon is reclining on her stomach, the rest are sat up, relaxing. _

*

“I feel like a proper bitch already,” sighs Sharon, her head on the sofa cushions as she speaks. 

“Why?”

“You’ve got to go with your heart, pick who you want to pick,” points out Alaska helpfully. She smiles and Brooke nudges her imperceptibly. “Not me though.” As she says this, Sharon beams at her with a wicked-looking grin. She’s never been good at being told what to do, and so what if she’s got a thing for lanky blondes who’ve never seen a hair brush? 

“Oh my god, I’m so looking forward to tomorrow.”   
  


*

_ “Oh my god, it’s so funny. I’ve got all the power and I’m so nervous, but I get to choose any girl that I want and poach her off the others. Ahhhh poor girls - they better watch out.” _

*

“Was you shocked when I walked in?”

A’keria snorts to herself at the question, lifting up her head to look at Silky. She giggles again. They’ve known each other on and off for years, mutual friends setting them up a couple of times, but never actually going through with it. “A little, maybe, yeah. I wasn’t expecting it.”

“Did you literally lose your head?”

“Yeah, I was like ‘SILKS!?” They both laugh as A’keria does an over the top head movement to try and show her surprise. They both find the situation comical - who wouldn’t? “So what’s your normal type, then?”   
  


“Cute.”

“Cute?”   
  


“Cuties.”

*

_ Time has passed. It is a little darker now, and while most girls are getting ready for a nice evening, Katya, Brooke and Bianca sit at the outdoor kitchen island. _

*

“Sharon gets to pick, right?” Asks Bianca as she sips her coffee, both hands grasping the cup like she needs it to live. It’s 6pm. 

“Yeah, but I know she won’t pick me,” replies Brooke as she fiddles with a bobby pin left on the table. She smiles thinking of Vanessa and Katya squeals. “I came here looking for someone short, firey and shit, and she’s tall and pretty chill. I mean, I like it, but she’s really not my type and we’ve talked about it.”

Katya sighs and looks at the other two women. “Me and Scarlet got thrown together and it makes her a little awkward. I think we both know I’m looking, if ya’ get me.” Bianca hums in agreement. She and Nina have been getting on okay, but it’s like trying to get to know a brick wall at times - she’s so uncomfortable in the situation. 

“Tomorrow will be, what it will be, I guess.”

“Amen.”

*

_ “Seeing Sharon, she’s like, my perfect girl. It’s mad, isn’t it. I’m like, Katya keep your chill, babe. I guess we’ll see.” _

_ * _

_ The sky is fully dark now, although lit up by fairy lights, and everyone is dressed up in various casual-but-kinda-nice outfits. They all sit around the firepit which is lit. Brooke has Vanessa curled up into her side while she talks to Nina and Katya. Vanessa is deep in conversation with Silky and A’keria. Sharon and Bianca talk while Scarlet, Alaska and Courtney discuss something or other. _

_ * _

Katya stands up abruptly, white plastic champagne glass in hand and raises it to the sky. “We’re all beautiful people,” she starts, “we are all here to find love, so, I guess, to us, people!” She raises the glass to the middle and everyone cheers to the journey they are about to find themselves on. It’s exciting - maybe a little nerve wrecking - thrilling.

“Cheers to Love Island 2019!”

“You guys wanna play dares?” Calls out Vanessa and Brooke raises her eyebrows, but giggles a little. There’s an overwhelming agreement and they all sit up straight, ready to play. Vanessa goes first. “Sharon, kiss the girl you fancy the most.” 

Sharon looks a little shocked, although everyone else expected it. She moves slowly, unsure maybe, but ends up stood in front of Alaska, who moves her head forward, so that their lips meet in a chaste peck. Neither wants to go too far, but there’s a certain urgency in how Alaska moved, that makes Sharon smirk, flicking her straight grey hair over one shoulder and standing up a lot more confident than she had been a few seconds prior.

*

_ “It was… nice. I wouldn’t mind kissing Sharon again. Don’t tell Courtney!” _

_ * _

“Nina! Suck the toe of the girl to your left,” Sharon shouts, a wicked grin on her face, as Nina appears to all but retract into herself as she looks to her left. Brooke looks bemused, but slides off her heels and gestures for Nina to kneel in front of her which the brunette obliges with.

“I’d like people to know I fully object to this!” She yells out before she suggestively sucks on Brooke’s big toe. She looks up at her, fluttering her eyelashes before she lets it go with a pop, retouching her lipstick with her finger and sitting back down. She raises an eyebrow at Sharon, who looks a little shocked at the turn of events, but is smirking nonetheless.

She turns to Vanessa with a smile but addresses Brooke instead. “Brooke, snog someone who isn’t Vanessa for 10 seconds.” It’s said with a challenge and Vanessa curses under her breath, as the blonde scans the circle, eyes landing on Katya.

“I’m a jealous bitch,” mumbles the Latina as she is forced to watch Brooke and Katya make out in front of her. Brooke pushed the shorter blonde against the end of the sofa, as people count down around them. As the countdown finishes, she gives the other girl a final peck before sliding back down next to Vanessa with a wink. 

“You okay, baby?” She asks, looking a little smug. 

*

_ “Look! I din’t like my boo kissing Miss Katya. Coulda been me. All I’m sayin’.” _

*

_ The group splits off into smaller groups and Brooke and Vanessa find themselves up on the terrace. Brooke still has bits of red in her lipstick and Vanessa looks less unhappy than she has earlier. _

*

“I think we’re the strongest, babe,” says Vanessa, leaning back with her head on Brookes lap, looking up at the stars as the other woman thumbs through her caramel curls.

“You’ve got Scarlet and Katya - Katya didn’t really get picked by anyone, so she’s basically up for elimination.” Brooke hums and nods in agreement.

“Silks and Kiki are just friends, really, and I don’t see either likin’ anyone else in here.”

“Yeah, but that’s not a bad thing.”

“It’s not really tactful though, as soon as someone else comes in, that’s better lookin’ or something, they’re done.” Brooke makes a face but agrees and the two move on. 

“Bianca and Nina, I just don’t know.”

“I like them both - I think Bianca will be good for her, she’s just so outgoing compared to her, that it really could work.” Brooke and Nina have become fast friends and the two get on really well, so Vanessa kind of likes her by proxy. They’re both sweet individuals, but they seem to be stuck in an awkward place.

“And then Alaska and Courtney.”

“Yeah…”

*

_ The group begin to get ready for bed. They are all giddy from the first day and as they get into bed in their couples, they are all still chatting. As the lights flick off, they get to know their partner. _

_ Brooke and Vanessa cuddle for a little, faces close, before Brooke nudges Vanessa’s nose with hers and the two slowly begin to kiss, Vanessa pulls the covers around them a little more and hopes that because they are on the end, no one will notice. _

_ The rest of the Islanders sleep like normal people, some cuddling a little, but none of them deciding to use any residual jealousy to eat another person's face. _


	4. day two. no vocal chords were harmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I GOT A TEXT!” Comes a sudden shout. Everyone turns to look at Alaska who is sat bolt upright on the bed, holding her phone aloft in the air like it is some sort of trophy. There is a sudden uproar of excited shouting as people realise what that means, and everyone runs up to the bed to get closer. A’keria almost falls flat on her face trying to get out of the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! she's pumping these out damn. thanks to frey for betaing and ortega for being more enthusiastic than me. please remember to comment your fav moment or what you want to happen next. i love reading them! enjoy!

_ The camera scans over the six beds showing the five sleeping couples and Sharon. Suddenly the lights flick on and a groan goes through the room. _

_ * _

“FUCK,” shouts Katya, truly waking up the Villa once and for all, as she clutches her forehead while half-asleep Scarlet giggles to herself, wrapped in the majority of the duvet, hair mussed. Katya’s sleep mask is haphazardly pushed onto the top of her head and she laments under her breath at the hardness of the sides of the beds.

“What is god's name…” asks A’keria and it only makes Scarlet laugh more as she tries to hiccup out an answer.

“Kat, she leant forward, and- and hit her head on the edge of the bed.”

“It fucking hurt!”

“I know, babe.”

Alaska and Courtney mumble something, but Courtney’s face is buried in Alaska’s neck, so no one hears.

“Some of us still believe in sleep,” calls out Vanessa from where her head is comfortably resting in the crook of Brooke’s arm and still snug in the duvet. Unfortunately for her, Brooke seems to have other ideas as she starts to try and move, causing the shorter woman to groan a little. “Babeee.”

“Coffee,” mumbles Brooke, who seems barely functioning. “You?”

“Tea, please.”

*

_ “I’m trying to be a good partner! And that means… coffee? God knows I need it. You don’t fuck with me before I have a coffee.”  _

*

Nina, Katya and Brooke all leave the bedroom and head outside to the kitchen in their pyjamas on a quest for caffeine and avocado toast. They feel the heat of the morning sun immediately and Nina lets out a strangled groan when she realises how hot it’s going to be. 

Katya’s singing a song about coffee under her breath, and Brooke looks like she wants to personally cut out the woman's vocal chords and make a lyre out of them. Nina wants to laugh, but the taller woman glares at her as if hearing the slight intake of breath that could make such a noise. She heads to the kettle and no one stops her.

Instead, Nina and Katya set about making enough breakfast for all the Islanders, setting Sharon to work make all the toast when she comes out to join them - long grey hair in a messy bun on her head and a grey cami and shorts combo covered in tiny white skulls. Katya almost dies when Sharon turns around and she sees the “Wanna bone?” emblazoned across her arse. It’s a stark contrast to the white tank and plaid bottoms on Brooke and the silky set Nina is wearing. Katya herself prefers her mens extra large Star Trek shirt and undies, but she’s not judgy.

They manage to finish the eggs, avocado and toast before the rest of the contestants are outside, and they usher everyone out to eat before it goes cold. Alaska walks out last, long body barely covered in a skimpy pink bikini, hair wet from the shower. If Nina notices how Sharon stares as Courtney embraces her partner and Alaska presses her lips to the girl’s temple, hands under the silk camisole, she doesn’t mention it.

“Who cooked this?” Asks Bianca with a mouth full of scrambled egg and Nina raises a hand sheepishly, the other cradling a cup of green tea. “It’s damn good, toots.” She is embarrassed about how much that comment makes her blush.

Silky and A’keria take it upon themselves to toss chunks of toast into each other's mouths across the table, and Vanessa is laughing with them as Brooke looks on with a smirk. She’s two cups in and now a functioning person with emotions and expressions, as she proves to Katya and Vanessa by making dumb faces at the both of them.

*

_ There is a montage of the Islanders getting ready. They are seen to shower and dress in swimsuits and coverups, before they settle into places around the Villa. Vanessa, A’keria and SIlky hang out in the pool as Katya, Brooke and Sharon watch from the sun loungers. Bianca and Nina chat on a daybed, and Alaska naps on the other in the shade. Courtney and Scarlet sit on the terrace balcony. _

*

“So, how was your night?” Questions Scarlet with a suggestive air to her voice. The insinuation, however, is swiftly shot down as Courtney raises her eyebrows. 

“We didn't do anything. Just fell asleep next to each other.”

“Oh.” Scarlet’s disappointment is evident, the young girl already resigned to her lack of connection with Katya, and therefore living vicariously through the other couples. 

“I mean, she kissed my forehead when she gave me my green tea this morning?”

“Oooo! Tell me more!” Scarlet probes and Courtney chuckles. 

“There’s not much, I really like her, though. You think anything will happen with you? Where’s your head?”

The brunette sighs and looks over the balcony to Katya on the sunbed below. “I mean, she’s hot. But there’s just no connection there.”

*

_ “She’s sweet, but we’re just not there. It’s like reading a great book, but it’s in another language. I think. I don’t know. I’m just waiting for my princess charming, I guess.” _

*

“Do you think I should talk to her about the ex situation?” Asks Sharon as she and Brooke file their nails.

“What would you say?” Replies Katya, laying on the sun lounger with her eyes closed. “Also, isn't it a little presumptuous to be filing your nails already?”

“Hey. We kissed last night,” answers Brooke with a smirk, eyes meeting Katya’s sly ones which open the second she hears it, a manic grin appearing on her face.

“YOU KISSED?”

“Damn, tell the whole of Spain, why don’t you.”

“Guys,” Sharon says with a cough and a friendly smile. “I got a problem.”

*

_ “As soon as I saw Courtney I was like oh. My. God. As if, out of all the people in the world, it’s me and her in here together. Christ on a fucking motorbike.” _

*

“Hey! Court!” Sharon calls from her seat on the sofa swing. She smiles comfortingly as she waves her arms and the blonde starts to make her way over, before falling down onto the swing and looking at her.

“What’s up?” She replies, warily.

“Look, as soon as I saw you, I was like ‘I don’t know if she knows who I am... but I think we dated the same girl at the same time.’”

“Oh my god! I said that!” Bursts out Courtney and they both start laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. “I was like, Idon’tknowifsheknowsbutwedatedthesamegirlatthesametime”. She brings a hand to her mouth in a motion as if to stop herself from laughing, except they’re both already hysterical and Bianca and Nina are looking up from their casual cuddle to see what the hell is going on. 

“I was like, I don’t know what to do.”

“Same honestly.”

“This is fucking quality.”

  
  


*

_ “It’s just so ridiculous, I can’t get over it. Is it bad that I’m still worried?” _

*

“I GOT A TEXT!” Comes a sudden shout. Everyone turns to look at Alaska who is sat bolt upright on the bed, holding her phone aloft in the air like it is some sort of trophy. There is a sudden uproar of excited shouting as people realise what that means, and everyone runs up to the bed to get closer. A’keria almost falls flat on her face trying to get out of the pool.

_ “Islanders, It’s time to pop the cork on your sauciest secrets in today’s challenge, ‘A LOTTA BOTTLE!’. #pucker up.” _

“AGGHHHHH”

“Silky, you betta be a good kisser. Do not put yo tongue down my throat, 'cause I will do it back harder.”

*

_ “I love gossips! And then kissing comes into it, and everyone knows I love a good smoochy smooch. Yeah. Miss A’keria ‘bout to have fun!” _

*

_ A slow-mo shot of the Islanders in bikini tops, shorts and trainers, running down the stairs outside the Villa. It then cuts to them running onto a wooden platform which has a giant champagne bottle on it. There is a board with ‘Originals’ and ‘Newcomers’ on it for scoring. The Islanders line up, the five originals and Sharon by the scoreboard, and the rest standing around the bottle.  _

_ In the challenge, the Newcomers and Originals will go head to head in a giant game of spin the bottle. After each spin of the bottle, Sharon will read out a secret about one of the Originals and the Newcomer who the bottle was landed on will have to kiss the Islander they think it is about. If they get it right, they get a point. _

*

“Alrighty then, guys! Spin! That! Bottle!”

The bottle spins and comes to a halt on Vanessa who smirks as she makes eye contact with Brooke. 

“Vanessa, kiss the girl you think got caught having sex by her mum when she came in with fish and chips for tea.”

The girls' huddle, all conspiring on who it might be. Alaska rules Brooke out, ‘cause that doesn’t sound too Canadian’ and Silky calls A’keria, but Vanessa has her own plans as she stalks over to Nina and plants a quick but surprisingly deep kiss on the blushing girl. Sharon cheers in the background. 

“One point to the Newcomers! Spin the bottle!”

This time it lands on Silky, who does a dance as she is told to kiss the girl who keeps a list of all the people she’s slept with. She huddles for a second and everyone seems to land on Courtney, who Silky gives a quick peck before she turns and sees Brooke flushed a bright red. The girl looks like she’s about to die and it makes Silky breakdown in laughing as Vanessa smirks in the background. 

Next up is Bianca.

“Kiss the girl who collected taxidermied animal hats as a teen.”

Bianca doesn’t need to think about it, then again, neither did the rest of her group, who all immediately shouted ‘Katya!’.

The kiss is short, but Bianca would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little impressed. They move onto the next spin rather quickly.

“Ooh. It’s landed on Alaska. Alaska, kiss the girl you think has had threesomes, foursomes and even a fivesome in the past.” 

Alaska smirks and rolls her eyes as she hears it, forgoes the group huddle and takes a slow walk past the five Islanders stood in a line. “Just taking a sniff,” she jokes as she strolls, “'cause I think it’s this one over here.” She turns and walks directly towards Sharon, their lips meeting for a few seconds longer than strictly necessary in a forceful kiss. As she pulls away, Sharon looks over Alaska’s shoulder at Courtney, who is fuming silently, being elbowed by Katya, who thinks it’s the funniest thing she’s ever seen. 

“You are correct.”

*

_ “Jesus. Slut. Just cause she was right, oh my god. She didn’t need to kiss Sharon that hard - a peck would have done. Ugh.” _

_ * _

_ The groups swap places, Sharon staying by the board, which has three points for the Newcomers. Alaska pats Courtney’s shoulder and even if it’s only for a second she leans into the touch. _

*

“Round two! Spin! That! Bottle!”

The bottle lands on Brooke, who curtseys graciously (if not a little mocking). “Brooke, kiss the girl who has cheated on ALL her previous partners.” There is an almost disgusted murmur that goes through the group, although not one of the girls ‘on trial’ looks particularly ashamed. The huddle cannot pinpoint anyone, and so Brooke goes in blind.

“A cheater can always find another cheater,” she jokes before locking lips with Bianca, who gives in a little before pulling away. Vanessa looks annoyed, but it is hard to decide what part made her so. 

“Correct.”

The next spin lands on Katya, who grins and looks almost mischievous at the question of ‘who owns three ponies, but cannot ride.’ She does a spin on the spot, but pretty immediately walks over to Scarlet, planting a kiss on both her cheeks before sauntering away, leaving the group a little shocked. 

“Chivalry ain’t dead - I do believe I am right,” She states to Sharon, who gives her a nod and adds a point to the scoreboard. 

“Okay! Final round. Spin!”

It stops straight between Courtney and A’keria, meaning it lands accidentally on Sharon who hands the card to A’keria and appears to size up her choices. 

“M’kay, miss Sharon. Snog the girl who you think slept with two different girls in one night.”

“Oh fuck.”

“Uhuh. Go do it.”

Sharon scans the group again. Scarlet wouldn’t - she’s too nice. Silky? No. The only two it could really be are Alaska or Vanessa, but Alaska won’t meet her eyes and Sharon has a good friendship going with Brooke, so she isn’t planning on making out with her bird. She boldly strides over to Alaska and, looping an arm around her waist, pulls her in. Surprisingly, Alaska deepens it, and there are a few whoops from the rest of the group as they pull apart. 

“Was I right?” she whispers, only for Alaska to nod, a little ashamed. 

“It’s a draw!”

*

_ The Islanders all return to the Villa and most split off into their couples to chat about the challenge. Alaska and Courtney cuddle together on the giant sofa. Brooke and Vanessa place themselves on a day bed. _

*

“So… You a cheater?” Vanessa asks a little nervously. She gulps and rubs her hands together as she waits for the answer. She may already know it, but that doesn’t mean she can’t be scared.

“Um, yeah.”

“You got nothing to say ‘bout it? Is that supposed to reassure me?”

Brooke turns so she is facing Vanessa directly and takes both her hands. She takes a deep breath and looks into her eyes, sees them pooling.

“That was the old me. I’m not proud of it and I promise I will never do that to you.”

“You sure seemed proud of it,” sniffs Vanessa, stubborn and annoyed.

“Vanessa. I can only try to assuage your fears.”   
  


“Ass- asua- what?”   
  


“Calm down.”

They both inhale together and Vanessa falls onto Brooke’s chest with a heave. She lets Brooke card her fingers through her hair as she thinks. “I trust you,” she says, looking out over the villa and Brooke leans her head down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

*

“Kaaaat,” she whines as she flops down next to the blonde on the sofa.

“Shazzzz.”

“I’m screwed.”

Katya laughs and rolls over so she’s facing her with a smirk and a knowing look in her eyes.

“I either pick a safe option… or not.”

Sharon looks genuinely worried, which isn't something Katya has grown accustomed to, leaving the girl a little speechless. She pulls a few faces to make her laugh and then they both role back onto their backs, looking up at the sun (Sharon hoping it will swallow her whole).

"Look," Katya starts, "you just can't be caught up in what everyone else will think. It's only been a day."

"You're right I suppose." Replies Sharon, placing a hand on her face and dragging it across the skin.

"No decision you make will be wrong."

  
  


*

Sharon approaches Alaska with a confidence she’s sort of forgotten she has.

“Hey! Can I pull you for a chat?” She asks and Alaska presses a chaste kiss to Courtney’s forehead as she stands up begrudgingly. Sharon leads them both down to the deserted side of the pool, where they sit with their legs in the cold water. When Sharon’s leg touches her, Alaska pulls away sharply like she's been burned, the water rippling around their feet.

"So what's up?" Asks Alaska, still clearly a little uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to know where your head is at with everything and that."

"Well, I'm with Courtney." She trails off a little as if that says all Sharon needs to know.

*

_ "I think she's kind of playing the 'Nice Girl' in a sense of reassuring Courtney and all that. I feel like if I chose her, she'd probably be all 'I'm sorry babe, I don't have a choice'. I don't know... It's tricky." _

*

"You two are quite coupley straight away, you've clicked." Notes Sharon cooley, running a hand through her hair and tilting her head to the side to examine the other girl's reaction.

"Yeah definitely!"

"Well, I think she's assured by you. I mean what are your thoughts?" She wants to probe, find out exactly what she needs to know but also be wary of being overzealous.

"I think you and Kaaatyaaa." Alaska raises one eyebrow suggestively although Sharon bats away the insinuation as fast as she can with a laugh and a shake of her head.

"Nah, we're friends. She knows we're friends."

“So who are you feeling?” She asks, curious now, leaning in. 

“I don’t know,” Sharon muses, “It’s tricky.”

*

_ “I guess Kat helped me realise that I’ve just got to pick the girl I want to pick. I can’t be scared of ruining dynamics or anything. I swear that bitch is a love doctor. I don’t know. I’m a little nervous.” _

*

Sharon and A’keria are just chatting when Sharon’s phone buzzes. She sighs and without any of the enthusiasm Alaska had had, shouts “I’VE GOT A TEXT!” She rubs her forehead a little before reading it aloud:

_ “Sharon, the time has come to choose which girl you want to couple up with. All Islanders must now gather at the firepit. #descisiontime #thechoiceisyours” _

“Oh fuck.”

*

_ The Islanders all sit round the unlit firepit under the burning Spanish sun, with the exception of Sharon. Sharon stands in front of them all, slight tan accentuated in an olive bikini staring nervously at her phone. Her hands are shaking, and she looks genuinely scared as she reads over the text in her head before reading it aloud.  _

*

People chunter about nerves and sweating as they sit around the firepit. Brooke and Vanessa are holding hands with a death grip, the rest just look a little scared. 

“If you think you guys are nervous, try being me!” She jokes to try and lighten the mood, but everyone is feeling weighed down by her unmade descision.

*

_ “I think Courtney is the most nervous out of all the girls and I don’t know whyyyyy. I’ve reassured her to the best of my abilities. And obviously, I put my feelings out with Sharon.” _

_ * _

“This is awkward,” Sharon giggles as she looks them over one last time. She notes the way Alaska’s eyes are fixed on the floor and Courtney’s on Alaska. She knows what she needs to do. “I think you all know this is not an easy decision for me.”

“Twenty four hours is not as long as you think it’s going to be, and I think that, in my head, all I can really do is what I would have done if I was one of you yesterday. So the girl I would like to couple up with is…

Alaska.”

*

_ Sharon stands in front of the firepit giggling awkwardly to herself as everyone else looks on in a sort of pseudo-shock. Everyone saw it coming, and yet no one saw it coming. Courtney doesn’t look angry, she even smiles to herself. Alaska makes a series of faces before she stands up with a small smirk and moves to stand next to Sharon. _

_ * _

_ “I, Courtney Act, am fucking pissed off.” _

*

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't be shy with your feedback
> 
> tumblr: @pink-grapefruit-cafe


	5. day three. cats, wine and cheeseboards.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You better be worth it,” jokes Alaska with a mocking accent and a wide smile. She basks in the happiness of their little bubble, lets it fill her up and cushion the blow from the conversations she’s yet to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! this is going to be on a little hiatus for about 3 weeks because I'm on holiday and then will have to write the chapter but this one is 4.6K ish so I hope that makes it up to you. Thanks to frey for the grammar and Enjoy! Let me know what you want to happen next!

“Sorry, babes,” giggles Sharon as she shifts her weight from one foot to another. The rest of the Villa is still in shock, sitting there unsure of who will make the next move. It’s Alaska who stands up and takes the short walk over to the other woman. They stand next to each other a little awkwardly, like two people about to be judged, and Alaska tries her very best to look impassive. She doesn’t dare to look at Courtney. It’s not worth it. 

“You do look good together, to be fair,” points out Bianca dryly, but the small amount of laughter it causes pitters out almost immediately. A phone chime brings everyone out of the silence. Its abrupt ‘ding’ sends everyone's heads shooting towards the source, and Courtney reaches her hand to grab her phone from under her leg. The standard-issue Villa phone has no WiFi, no games, and is only functional for texting in an uncomfortable or dramatic moment like this. 

“Oh god, I’ve got a message,” she mumbles in an almost sing-songy voice. 

_ “Courtney, you are now single.  _

_ In a few days, everyone apart from Sharon and Alaska will have a chance to recouple. The Islander not chosen in that recoupling will be dumped from the Island. #alltoplayfor #getgrafting” _

There is a quiet murmur of ‘fuck’s and ‘shit’s that goes around the circle. Everyone is a little trepidatious about the idea of recoupling. There is an overwhelming fear of being dumped so soon into the journey.

“I’m really sorry, babe,” throws out Sharon in a way that should feel sincere, but manages to escape that completely, moving into the territory of trying to bandage a bullet wound with a plaster. Courtney sends back a mocking smile stirring up some oohs and ahhs by a few of the Islanders.

*

_ “If you’re gonna do that - fair enough - she’s in a really tricky situation, like, she had to pick someone, and it is really difficult, but, like, me and Alaska are one of two couples who actually like each other. So yeah. Obviously not fucking chuffed.” _

*

Alaska pulls Courtney into a hug, leaning down a little so she can bury her head in the shorter girl’s neck. “I told you so,” Courtney whispers and Alaska just drops a kiss on her neck.

“I need to go have a think,” she says a little blankly, like it takes a few seconds to remember how to move. She walks off quickly, going back to the rest of the group who had dispersed. When Courtney turns back around, there's Sharon flanked by Katya and Brooke, who are trying to look unassuming, but failing rather miserably. 

  
  


“I’m honestly so sorry, babe,” Sharon starts, hands busy with her phone and her sunglasses and anything else that can take her mind somewhere else. “I honestly feel really bad doing it, but I played with it in my head all morning, and I just had to go: If I was here yesterday in the original coupling - who would I pick?”

Courtney sighs and tilts her head. Her sunglasses hide her eyes, but it’s clear that she doesn’t believe any of the other girl's bullshit. “I know, but, like, Alaska literally said ‘Don’t pick me’.”   
  


“Yeah, but it was my choice. I couldn't stand there and be inauthentic. 'Cause it’s gonna happen. That's the name of the game.” She coughs before trying to meet Courtney’s eyes. “But I am sorry. No hard feelings.” 

The two hug and if you had seen it on the street you would assume they were strangers instead of would-be friends

*

_ “Courtney hates my guts, doesn’t she. Literally hates them.” _

*

Sharon goes back down to the edge of the pool, where most people had congregated after the drama. “I am sorry guys,” she says with as much meaning as she can. “I know you were all happy, but I had to.” She meets Alaska’s eyes and sees what she hopes is understanding. When they hug it’s more like old friends. 

*

_ Courtney, A’keria, Vanessa and Scarlet all make their way up to their dressing room to talk. Sharon, Brooke and Katya stay by the pool with Bianca and Nina. Silky and Alaska chill in the kitchen. _

*

“I knew she’d do that,” complains Courtney as she sits at a vanity. She has her head in her hands, and Scarlet’s rubbing slow circles on her back. “I fucking knew it.”

“We know, boo,” responds A’keria as she leans against the balcony door, sucking on a lollipop and looking mildly inconvenienced by the entire affair. 

“Look,” butts in Vanessa as she curls her hair for the fun of it, “You just gonna have to graft now.”

“But I don’t wanna graft,” she whines in response, making everyone chuckle. “I feel lost.”

*

_ “I feel that deep down - in my ovaries - I know that it ain’t over for Laska and Court. I’ve seen the way they look at each other, Mary. Jesus, it’s like they wanna sit in places that ain’t chairs.” _

*

If Courtney and Alaska meet in the bathroom, it’s an accident. They don’t mean to. They don’t mean to brush lips, and they certainly never intended for it to deepen. Then one thing leads to another, and Courtney is pushed up against the bathroom wall, pinned between Alaska’s arms. Her hands are everywhere, waist, hips, neck, and they’re not stopping for anyone. But it’s an accident. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Courtney exhales, her breath on Alaska’s bottom lip as she leans against the wall on her tiptoes. 

“But I want to.” 

“But we shouldn’t,” Courtney reminds again, leaning up to give her one more peck before moving slightly to sit on the bathroom counter, Alaska stood between her thighs. “So, Sharon, huh?”

Alaska squirms a bit, she doesn't need to be asked the question to know what it is. “Yeah, well, I’ve got to be civil, babe.”

“I’m going to miss spooning tonight, you were a great big spoon.”

“I could always sleep with you still?”

“But you shouldn’t. Like you said, you’ve got to be civil.”

“Fine, I guess.” Courtney jumps down from the counter and starts to walk away before Alaska whistles quietly. She turns with some immediacy. “Nice arse.”

“Thought I needed to pull out the thong bikinis.” She winks before leaving the bathroom, and Alaska just leans her forehead on the cool tiles. 

*

_ “Most people would be thrilled to have two girls fighting over them… Not me though. I’m not sure. It just feels wrong.” _

*

Bianca and Nina sit on one of the sofas in the lounge out of the heat. Nina is snuggled into the other woman’s side, but it feels unnatural.

“What are we doing?” She asks quietly. "Like, what is this?” Bianca sighs and forces Nina to sit up, so they can face each other.

“I don’t know if I could say this is working,” she points out, although it feels unnecessary. “Not for lack of trying, but there’s something…” She searches for the words. They’re on the tip of her tongue, the end of a long leash, the bottom of a ladder she climbed. “Missing.”

“I know.”

Nina pulls her knees up to hug them. The action makes Bianca reach out, place a hand on her knee.

“Friends?” She asks tentatively. 

“Friends.”

*

_ As the sky begins to darken, the Islanders change out of their swimsuits and into slightly nicer outfits. They touch up their hair and makeup, and then relax outside with glasses of wine and beers. Vanessa watches Brooke and Katya discuss the recent advances in bionic prosthesis, while Alaska, A’keria and Silky make body part jokes intermittently. Scarlet, Nina and Courtney recline on the sunbeds, and Sharon and Bianca chat on a sofa. _

*

Sharon’s phone pings, and she freezes in place for a second before downing the rest of her wine. She looks around to see if anyone else heard the tone, and upon realising no one has, she stands up and yells “I’VE GOT A TEXT!” as loudly as she can. It garners whoops and cheers from the majority of the Island, but she’s still shaking when she opens her phone.

_ “Sharon, _

_ You and Alaska are going on a date. Please, get ready to leave the Villa immediately. #firstdatenerves #oneonone” _

Alaska stands up and dusts her denim skirt of the crumbs she’s spilled. She mouths a ‘sorry’ to Courtney as she begins to run up towards the Villa to make her outfit slightly more date worthy. 

Sharon squeals for a minute or so, before she too runs up towards the Villa. She grabs Katya and Brooke as she goes, and the three act like teenagers for a second until they get inside.

*

_ “We get a dateee! You know, I’m actually really excited to be going on a date with Alaska, because I feel like in the Villa she’s putting on a certain front. She’s restricted and I think that if she’s removed from the crowd, she and I could get along.” _

*

_ A’keria and Vanessa shepherd Alaska up the stairs to the dressing room and sit her down on one of the chairs. A’keria picks up a hairbrush and stares at her hair for a solid minute, while Vanessa flicks through her wardrobe to find an outfit. _

*

“God bless this hair, baby, I tell ya. Can’t ya, Won’t ya,” says A’keria, and while it’s directed towards Alaska, she says it into the empty space of the room, leaving Vanessa snickering into a picnic dress.

“Whaaaat!?”

“Can’t ya brush it, won’t ya try.”

As if on queue, Brooke comes into the room and just stands in the entrance watching Vanessa seem to break down over a yellow plaid dress. “Sharon’s in a black bodycon.” She announces, before shaking her head and promptly turning on her heels. Vanessa goes into a sort of panic mode, leafing through dresses until she settles on a leopard print tube top and black lycra skirt that hugs all the curves. She holds them aloft triumphantly as Alaska whines about A’keria’s frantic brushing, and by the time she’s got a head of smooth hair, Vanessa has an entire outfit sorted out for her. 

The two girls step back to admire their handiwork as Alaska checks herself over in the mirror, adding a red lip and flicking her hair over her shoulder.

“Stunning.”

“Gorgeous.”

“Awww, thank you, guysss!” 

When they get downstairs, Sharon is stood there in a black, long-sleeved bodycon dress - seemingly impervious to any hot weather they might get in the south of Spain. In July.

“You look gorgeous, darling,” she says when she sees Alaska, the blonde starting to smile as she walks down the short flight of stairs to meet her at the door. They link arms and step out into the open world.

“Have her home for curfew!” screams Katya as they close the door.

*

_ “I’m kind of buzzing to go on a date with Sharon. Gives us a chance to get to know each other with no one else around. I mean, we’ll see how she really feels, 'cause she picked the girl she’s most attracted to, but… I’m not sure.” _

*

_ The date is set up in an abandoned cathedral full of stained glass and a hundred or so candles that all surround a single table and two chairs. On the table are some olives and two glasses of champagne. _

*

The two women walk into the chamber in complete awe. They marvel at the way the candlelight reflects off the stained glass and how the glow makes them look ethereal.

“Wow,” exhales Sharon, as she pulls out Alaska’s chair, letting the girl sit before she moves to her own chair. “This is…”

“Beautiful,” Alaska finishes for her, picking up her glass of champagne to toast to the date.

“Um, to good people - beautiful people, and a good time,” announces Sharon in a way that bands around the room in echos, fragments of the moment splitting out. 

Alaska leans to put her forearms on the table, closing the gap created by the entrees and the candlelight. “So, why did you pick me?” she questions with nothing but a light tone and honest intentions.

“Well, if I’d been one of the girls stepping forward, who would I have chosen? And it would have been you, off the bat.” Sharon blushes at the admission, despite having declared the very same thing to an accusatory Courtney right at the beginning of the day. 

“What can I say?” Alaska responds. “I’m flattered. And personally, like, I’m willing to go out on a limb and give you a chance, because that was a hard thing you did, and you could have played it safe.” They both sip at the champagne for a few seconds. Sharon tosses an olive up into the air and catches it between her lips, sucking it in with a satisfying pop. “Obviously, I’m still going to get to know Courtney and see what’s there, but I don’t think there’s a better time to get to know you.”

“I feel like most people I can get a read on straight away, but I cannot read you at all,” Sharon points out, her fingers raking between the ashy strands and she twists a couple around her fingers. “It’s baffling me something rotten, you know, with you giving it all the ‘don’t pick me’.”

“Well,” Alaska jumps to defend herself, “in my head, in regards to the situation, I’m taking it each day as it comes.”

“Yeah.”

“And day one was with her, but day two is with you, and I’d really like to get to know you.”

Sharon leans forward and whispers in an almost seductive tone, “whether you like it or not, babe,” making Alaska blush and squirm. It leaves Sharon looking victorious. 

“Well I’m sharing a bed... With you,” Alaska tries to banter back, but she’s giggling too much for it to really hit. 

They eat the nibbles and engage in small talk for a little while, before Sharon picks the conversation back up.

“So, last relationship,” she asks. “How long?”

“Four and a half years.”

“Why did it end?”

Alaska smiles calmly and leans back in her seat. “Things changed,” says with enough confidence that she hopes Sharon won’t dig any deeper. The other woman tilts her head though, and it's like someone has unlocked Alaska’s mouth without her permission. “Abuse,” she tacks on and Sharon’s face darkens. 

“I’m sorry,” she replies and it is full of emotion. 

“Enough about that,” Alaska tries to smooth over, “What do you enjoy?”

“That’s open. I mean, I’m lucky to get to travel so much and live the high life and all that, but at the end of the day, I get to go home to Stoke and curl up under a blanket with my dog and relax.”

“You sound like my kind of girl.” She smirks. “I think we’d make a great couple.” It might be the champagne, or the two glasses of wine prior, but Alaska believes what she’s saying. 

“I think, real talk, if we actually get along…”

“We could fall in love?”

This sets them both off laughing, but eventually Sharon regains her train of thought. “I mean, 'course, babes, but I feel like we could be big contenders.”

“Power couple,” Alaska smiles, and without thinking goes to fistbump Sharons hand. 

“Really?” She questions and Alaska just shakes her head, embarrassed.

“Honestly though,” Alaska says as they start to wind down, “this is the best first date I’ve ever had. I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you and I’m excited to see where it goes.”

“I agree,” replies Sharon, barely above a whisper.

They exchange a look, one that says maybe this is just the beginning. They both hope it is.

*

_ “You know what that date is? That date is a game changer.” _

*

_ When the time comes to go to bed, Vanessa and Brooke are already curled around each other, somewhere between koalas and limpets. _

_ Courtney is in the last bed in the row, so she sleeps in a blanket burrito, facing away from the rest of the couples with a face like thunder.  _

_ Bianca and Nina hug the edges of their bed after their tense conversation, neither wanting to disturb the precident they’ve created. _

_ A’keria and Silky mess around, and Katya and Scarlet spoon for comfort over romanticism. _

_ Sharon and Alaska doze off in each other’s arms. _

*

_ “It’s a brand new day in the Villa! Do I really have to do this? Fine. It’s a fucking wonderful new day in the Villa and I, Katya the Great, need a coffee. I can’t say that? Bummer.” _

*

The lights in the Villa all flick on at once, leaving the Islanders groaning and pulling their pillows over their heads. Unlike the rest of them, Katya practically bounces out of bed and, in her shirt and panties, meanders outside to make breakfasts. She grabs a mug for her coffee and a mug for Scarlet’s tea before boiling as much water as she can (and spilling it on her front - thankfully it’s still cold) for oatmeal. She promptly decides she has been helpful enough.

Nina and Brooke come out next to make their own drinks, and as Nina sips on her earl grey (completely blanking Brooke until the taller woman is in the right mood to hold small talk), she and Katya chat about various Islanders and their couplings. They unanimously realise they might both be in trouble at the next recoupling, but quietly hope it will all be okay.

Brooke is caffeinated enough when Vanessa comes out, and soon they become disgustingly sweet, and are forced onto a daybed so Katya can ‘eat my oatmeal without vomiting’. Katya still doesn’t finish the oatmeal.

*

Courtney, Scarlet and Bianca all escape into the living room, where they sit on one of the couches to chat.

“I think we’re all in the same position,” starts Scarlet with a thoughtful look on her face. She clutches her mug of green tea close to her and readjusts her morning glasses. “Like, do any of you like someone else?”

“Nope, hate my life,” responds Courtney with a scowl and a raised eyebrow. It should come across challenging, but it’s too weak. “I just feel bad because I don’t have that connection anymore. I actually have to give Sharon and Alaska time to connect and talk, and so I’m left really alone.”

“I get you,” chimes in Bianca. “Welcome to the pie club.” The three snicker at the joke, but the atmosphere doesn’t shift into the brighter side. 

“You’ve still got us!” Scarlet points out, “Hope ain’t lost yet.”

*

“You got me into this mess,” jibes Alaska as she lays on her side. She’s facing Sharon, who’s still curled under the covers, trying to appear coy, while also hiding how husky her voice is in the morning.

“I didn’t!” she retaliates, “You did.”

“Never thought I’d be in this position. Never,” she keeps going with a smile as she places her hand on Sharon’s hip through the covers. 

“What position that? Having to have awkward conversations?”

“Yeah. Like, do I play it safe and go with Courtney or, do I take a risk and enjoy myself with you?”

“At the end of the day, no risk, no pay off, right?” Sharon asks, rolling onto her back and stretching her arms above her with a yawn.

“You better be worth it,” jokes Alaska with a mocking accent and a wide smile. She basks in the happiness of their little bubble, lets it fill her up and cushion the blow from the conversations she’s yet to have.

“You know what, after the date yesterday and this morning, I’m definitely seeing a different side to you.”

“Well, you’re surprising me too,” Alaska starts, but then Courtney comes through with Bianca from the living room, and they both go quiet. Just as the girls pass the bottom of the bed, Alaska calls out “Courtney, you wanna go for a chat later?” 

“Yeah I’ll speak to you in a bit,” she responds, and when she leaves, Alaska throws her head down onto the pillow next to Sharon’s head - lets the woman card her nails through her hair in a soothing way.

“This Villa is mental, it plays with your head.” She sits up and mumbles while rubbing her face. 

*

_ “Yeah, I am confused. This whole Villa messes with you. I’ve done nothing to get myself here other than be myself. God. It’s a bit of a mess now, innit? I’ve now spent a night with both of them, and I’m still none the wiser. Well, not really.” _

_ * _

_ Somehow, they all eventually make it outside in time to have a cohesive breakfast. Some sit with their cereals, others with cold oatmeal and berries, and some (those who really care) made eggs. Needless to say, A’keria, Vanessa and Silky were nuisances. Nina, Brooke and Katya had some form of intellectual debate, and Sharon and Alaska played. The rest behaved like functioning members of society. _

*

Alaska and Courtney sit on a daybed together. The air is tense. 

“My head’s a mess, Court,” she sighs out, voice trembling a little bit. “Before the date everything was swimming, I was planning on coupling up with you in the future and just chilling. It’s just so awkward between us now.” She finishes and sits up against the headboard.

Courtney sits up too, but moves to face her, cross legged. “You’ve got to understand that it’s awkward to me too,” she starts. “It is, it is hard for me. It’s not nice.” Alaska nods and Courtney continues. “At the end of the day, you’re in the prime position here. Fair enough, it is hard for you, I get that, but you’re sweet. You’re sorted.”

“Cause she picked me I thought, well, I’ve kinda got to give the girl the time of day.”

“Yeah.”

“Just out of respect, you know what I mean? ‘Cause, like, if I was just off with her, it’d be awful.” She runs her fingers through her hair and sighs. Everytime she looks at Courtney, it hurts.

“I know, I know. And I didn’t want that either, ‘cause, you know that it out of order.”

“And obviously on the date last night we spent two hours talking. I just had a nice time with her.” It feels mean to say all this, but there’s something oddly freeing in getting things out in the open.

“I don’t know, I just think that because along the way you’ve been so reassuring, that’s why it’s thrown me even more.” Hearing this hurts Alaska more than anything else. She feels like a tool. 

“I know, and trust me, I feel like a wanker for saying all the things I said. I meant them at the time, but it’s still not fair.”

“Do you have feelings for Sharon?” she asks. Her eyes are wide and innocent, void of anger, and it truly feels like she just wants the best. 

“I have started to like her, yeah, She’s a nice girl.”

“Good.”

She stands up and walks away, and they’re even.

*

A’keria and Silky are lounging on some beanbags together, just catching the sunlight when Silky turns to her with a question.

“What are we going to do at the recoupling?” A’keria sighs and moves her sunglasses onto her forehead to turn around. She purses her lips.

“Well, I want to save you, and you want to save me,” she muses, “I suppose we gon’ save each other.”

“Promise?” Silky looks at her like it means everything, and she has to agree.

“Sure, hun.”

*

Everyone is pretty relaxed when Nina’s phone buzzes. She’s sat on it and slowly raises it to her face, using her hand to shield her eyes from the sun. Brooke, who’s sitting next to her, takes on the obligatory role of yelling “TEXT!” at the top of her lungs, and then Nina reads off the message.

_ “Nina, _

_ The public have been voting and have decided you should go on a date with Asia! Please get ready to leave the Villa immediately! #openingup #itonlytakesataste“ _

The Island freaks out at the implication of new Islanders - the idea of someone new joining the fray a little terrifying at this point. Nina flushes and looks awkward, unexpecting and nervous. 

“Bitch, were those ‘Waitress’ references?” calls out Bianca to make her laugh, to which Nina bursts out in a short chuckle. They share a soft smile across the pool and it tugs at Bianca’s heart. 

“Guess we’re dressing you up then, huh?” asks Brooke and Nina nods. 

*

_ “I’m a little nervous, I guess. I mean, I’m coming out of my shell bit by bit, but this is a completely new person and I just don’t want to do anything stupid. Yeah… I’m nervous.” _

*

Nina and Brooke are just standing up, when another phone goes off on the daybeds. Courtney’s head shoots up and she pushes the hood of her hoodie down to yell “TEXT!”

_ “Courtney, _

_ The public have been voting and have decided that you should go on a date with the new girl Yvie! Please, get ready to leave the Villa immediately! #littleandlarge #butchwins” _

She jumps up and does a little victory dance at the idea of having a date, ignoring the way Alaska stares as she runs up and into the Villa, Scarlet on her tail. 

*

_ “The public know what they’re talking about. Now I hope this girl is good, or I’ll be annoyed. I deserve this.” _

*

_ The whole Villa gather at the front door to send the girls off on their dates. They wave and cheer as they watch Nina and Courtney walk out hand in hand. Nina in a fifties inspired bardot skater dress with a floral skirt, and Courtney in a black bandeau and mini skirt.  _

_ A current of excitement runs through the air. _

*

_ “I’m excited for them both! I know Nina’s my ex or something, but I really hope Asia does her well. If not… well - she can fight me.” _

*

_ Two girls walk in slow motion. The first is tall and lithe, buzzcut and tattoos. She looks like a butch lesbians’ idol and walks like a baby girrafe. Her attitude appears to tell you to fuck off, but her brown eyes are truly windows to the soul. She’s dressed in a red halter neck jumpsuit and it makes her features pop. _

_ The second girl is shorter and muscular. She’s got black hair sewn in that reaches her waist easily. It’s curled beautifully and, along with her darker skin tone, compliments the gold mini dress she’s wearing. The cowl neck and strappy heels look divine.  _

*

_ “Hey, girls! My name's Asia O’Hara, I’m twenty-five and I’m from Leicester! By day I’m a teaching assistant and by night… well… I’m a twenty-five year old lesbian? Hobbies include cats, wine and cheese boards. Oh my god. Imagine. Nah, I like to go out and party with my friends, but I really do love my job, so. I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore. My type? Personality the house down boots! ...Can I go now?” _

*

_ “Hi, I’m Yvie and I’m the most unpredictable bitch you’ve ever met. I don’t believe in sugar-coating, so I’ll always say it as it is, and I really think that’s something to be valued in modern dating. Am I a hot-head? Yes… My ex-girlfriend described me as a human volcano, but it just shows I care. Shit, I forgot the rest. Oh yeah, I’m twenty-four, from Bradford and I work from home as a graphic designer. Yes, I have a cat. No, I have never moved in with someone after six months. It was seven.” _

*

Asia and Yvie take their seats at two small tables set up in a walled garden. 

“You ready?”   
  


“I damn hope so.”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want your opinions!
> 
> How should Nina and Courtney's dates go? Who could become love interests? Should we make it difficult for our stronger couples?


	6. day three and-a-half. stop staring at my tits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am not threatened by any of them. Like I’m so cool, and I’m still not bothered, I’m not threatened by the new girls. Like Alaska can chat to them all she likes and I know it’s nothing like that so we’re cool. I’m not bothered. She can be friendly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to everyone who was here with me at the start, clanjie, frey, the avengers and linda - god my love linda, as well as everyone who has joined us since. I am sorry it has taken so long and i really truly hope it’s worth it.

_ We return to our girls about to go on their dates. Nina and Courtney walk into a picturesque walled garden and split off towards their dates. Both Asia and Yvie rise to greet them. The tables are set with candles and wine and are far enough from each other that you won’t over-hear but close enough that you can see each in the background of shots. Good luck ladies, on your mark, get set, date! _

*

“Nina? Is it?” Asia takes a few short steps towards the taller girl, a warm smile on her face. Nina leans forward just enough for a peck on the cheek, skirt swishing around her shins. She pulls Nina’s chair out for her and they both take a seat.

“Yeah,” she responds quietly, “It’s lovely to meet you, Asia.”

“Oh god are you nervous. I’m really sorry, I promise I’m the perfect gentlewoman.” Asia’s voice is low and smooth like caramel but with a little sweetness and lilt to it too. It’s entrancing and Nina’s ears can’t get enough. “So what do you do?” She asks, inquisitively.

Nina smiles shyly. “Oh, my career? I’m an actress in the west end. But before that, I was an entertainer in a children’s hospital.” She says it like it’s no big deal, quietly and calmly but Asia’s face shows a look of complete wonderment.

“Oh wow, explain that?”

“Well I worked for a couple of charities and we’d go round the children’s cancer and inpatient wards handing out lollypops and singing songs for them.”

“That’s amazing.” You can tell she really means it.

*

_ “She’s a proper intelligent girl, well switched on - really not what you’d expect.” _

*

“I’m a Teachers assistant - I run a little travel blog on my Instagram on the side but teaching is my true passion. I do enjoy getting around though.” “Oh My Jesus that was not what I meant at all.”

Nina is silently laughing as Asia sputters out apology after apology. She eventually places a warm hand onto Asia’s arm to confirm it’s okay. They look at each other and laugh again.

“I’ve always wanted to travel.”

“You should come along some time after all of this.” 

“I would love to.”

*

_ “Asia is obviously very attractive, but also good fun.” _

*

“So is there anyone you’re after…?”

“Well, I feel like I’m getting on with you alright,” Asia quirks her eyebrow comically as she pulls a worried face. It makes Nina chuckle freely and the sight makes Asia beam. “No? Not feeling it?” They’re both smiling widely.

“But, honestly they’re all so nice, like really nice. Cause I’m a little bit of an outsider- “

“Really?” Asia’s eyes widen a little bit and Nina falls into her deep brown orbs.

“Yeah.” 

“I mean what’s your thoughts on, like being in here for two months?”

“Oh goodness, I don’t really think of that.”

“Do you think you’d come out of your shell more- not that you need to just… You know what I mean.”

“I guess the answer would probably be yes but there are still some things I’d just never do.”

“I think 99% of people would not come on a TV show and have sex on TV.” Asia watches Nina grimace and tries to reel the sentence back in before it has fully left her mouth. “Sorry, I assumed that’s what you were talking about.”

“It’s okay.”

*

_ “You know how sometimes you can just tell that someones got that instant connection with you? It wasn’t that I didn’t feel that It’s just… You’re looking for those signals from the other person as well and I’m not sure if I really got that with Asia?” _

*

“You don’t give much away do you?”

“No, I’m a bit of a closed book. And I know that’s really annoying but that is how I am to start with.” Nina rolls a ring around her middle finger, one of the inset stones flickering in the candlelight.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I’m not gonna be too forward” She looks reassuring and it calms Nina to know that she’s understood.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll keep it back, I can read signs.”

“Yeah, umm-” they both laugh a little nervously but still with a resounding warmth - like hot cherry pie

  
  


*

_ “I don’t really know if there is anything there purely because I know that she’s going to be one of these birds who has their walls up the entire time. I tend to go for girls with a bit more bubble to them. But she is lovely. Really super sweet.” _

*

_ The camera seems to rewind back to Courtney and Nina’s entrance into the garden. This time it trails Courtney as the blonde moves towards her date. Yvie stands to welcome her, smiling. _

*

“God, your outfit tonight is unbelievable,” Yvie starts as Courtney totters towards her in a scandalously short mini-skirt and black bandeau top. Her heels are high but not high enough to even start to reach Yvie’s 6 feet and three inches. The shorter girl smiles shyly and they hug because there are cameras there and you have to do that on a first date anyway.

“Thanks, I mean there’s new people and you have to go all out.” Says Courtney, raising an eyebrow and taking in Yvie’s outfit - the red on her deeper skin and the buzzcut that says everything. 

“I love the shape, now I can see it-” There’s a vague gesture of Yvie’s hand and it makes Courtney squirm a little. She’s always liked being looked at but this is a lot.

“Okay, stop staring at my tits now,” She quips, half-joking but also not at all.

*

_ “She’s got good banter, I think we’re getting on well.” _

*

“There’re two sides to me,” Yvie jokes with her long fingers coiled around the base of her glass. “Funny Yvie ‘nd really funny Yvie.” She gives an uproarious laugh, head tossed back as Courtney watches on, bemused.

“What would you rate yourself out of ten?” She asks - deadly serious.

“Nine and three quarters.” Courtney visibly recoils - eyebrows quirking in a way that’s pretty foreboding on a first date. “High, innit.”

“Who are you? Cate Blanchett? Yes, it’s high.” 

Yvie’s lips quirk. “Yes I’m better looking than Cate Blanchett,” she whispers, her voice a little husky and for the first time on the date, Courtney laughs loud and long.

*

_ “That for me was like… You’re too big for your boots.” _

*

“What would you rate yourself out of ten?” Yvie volley’s back - curious. 

Courtney hums for a second, pondering her answer before she nods decisively. “A solid eight.” It makes Yvie laugh (cackle) again.

“No, you are a solid eight.” The blonde blushes.

“Thanks.”

“Possibly a nine.”

“Aha, thank you. You know,” Yvie leans closer, “normally in the Villa you have everyone watching you so this is quite nice.”

“So we could have a cheeky little smooch in here and no one would know?” Yvie asks, an evil grin spreading across her face. 

Courtney sighs but doesn’t stop smiling. “We could do, but I’m not a kiss on the first date kind of girl.”

“You’re not?”

“No.”

“Why? I’m not saying I want some, I’m just saying.” Courtney doesn’t look agreeing but she also doesn’t look turned off by the suggestion and Yvie takes that as a win, watching the blonde rise and leave with a small smirk.

*

_ “Yvie, she’s like, really nice. She just says these one-liner comments where I’m like - ew no shut up. It’s quite nice to have some new meat on the island though. I don’t know.” _

*

Courtney and Nina come back into the villa and immediately huddle with their groups of girls. Brooke, Nina, Katya, Sharon and Bianca all stand to one side, around one of the tall bar tables. Katya’s finger wrapped loosely around a can labelled cola. She’s vibrating a little with excitement. 

  
“I’m saying no rules tonight,” She starts before pausing to reconsider. Yeah, no rules. I mean I’m open.” Brooke nods slowly and Katya points to her. “You open?” Brooke’s mouth twists into a strange grimace as she sighs.

“I’m not not open. It’s more that if I’m open, Nessa is open. I don’t know.” Nina places a reassuring hand on her arm.

Katya points to Nina. “Of course I’m open. I mean Asia seems really lovely. I’d be open.”

“Fuck off of course,” quips Bianca.

Sharon catches Katya’s hand as it points and laughs at her. I’m quite happy being unavailable, Kat.” She answers preemptively before looking over to the other group of girls, trying desperately to catch Alaska’s eye. 

The other group is having a similar conversation huddled around the glowing embers of the fire pit. 

“We’re keeping our options open tonight ladies and gentlewomen,” Vanessa effuses, raising her wine glass. Courtney, Scarlett, A’keria and Silky all raise with her, clinking the glasses with such vigour that they slosh around. Alaska giggles at them, “I’ll mediate,” she promises, “Now what’s taking them so long?”

*

_ The camera slow pans as Asia and Yvie walk towards the villa. They hold hands in solidarity and a scream can be heard as they walk through the doors into the back garden. _

*

“Hey girls! How are we all!” Comes Yvie’s raspy timbre. She lets go of Asia’s hands and goes around hugging everyone. “God, you’re all stunning aren’t you.” Asia does the same and all but Brooke and Sharon congregate back on the daybeds. It’s a squeeze but it works.

Sharon, Bianca and Brooke stay by their little bar. They’re friendly but also cold - a defence maybe, scoping out Brooke’s probably competition from the way Vanessa is smiling at Asia and vice versa. Nina’s description of her works well - calm and sweet but switched on and entertaining. They can see the way she’s getting reactions and Sharon places a gentle hand on Brooke’s elbow just to reassure her. Bianca just feels a little awkward getting anywhere near Nina’s possible interests. She tries to explain it but it comes short - a garble of excuses she drowns with a glass of wine.

*

_ “Honestly mine and Asia’s welcome was pretty sweet. The girls had the champagne ready and yeah, it was sweet.” _

*

_ “I am not threatened by any of them. Like I’m so cool, and I’m still not bothered, I’m not threatened by the new girls. Like Alaska can chat to them all she likes and I know it’s nothing like that so we’re cool. I’m not bothered. She can be friendly.” _

*

Nina, Katya, Silky and Courtney sit by Yvie on one day bed while Vanessa, Alaska, A’keria and Scarlet gather around Asia on the other. 

“So why did your last relationship end?” Asks Alaska, clad in a white tank top and red leather skirt - not holding anything back. Asia looks taken aback.

“She’s going for it isn’t she-” she exclaims, turning to face Vanessa as she says it who just smiles and looks down at her Yellow trousers. “Nah, I don’t mind. She was a, uh, little bit older than me - she wanted kids so-”

“Did you cheat on her?”

“Huh. That’s a very difficult question.”

It’s not a difficult question, Yes or No?” Asia looks evasive so Alaska ramps it up. “Have you cheated on past girlfriends, Yes or No.”

“She’s the only girlfriend I’ve ever had. We were together for five years.”

“Ohh.” Scarlet and Alaska both seem to relax after that, they sit back and let Vanessa interrogate who does so with a smile and a twinkle in her eye.

“Have you got good crack?” She asks, smirking.

“Huh?”

“Good chat? You funny miss Asia?” Vanessa’s tongue darts out to wet her lips and she catches the flicker of Asia’s eyes.

“Aha, I like to think I’m funny But It’s really kind of anyone’s guess.”

“How old are you?”

“I‘m 25.”

“Are you really 25?” A’keria buts in - “You look younger in like a good good way miss thing.”

“Well, cheers ladies,” Asia raises her glass and they all toast, whether it be to love, lust or a luxury villa vacation.

“Alright, I’m going to play Investigator for all the other girls in here,” Alaska announces loud enough that Sharon, Bianca and Brooke can hear. They all open up on the daybeds so she can quiz Yvie and Asia together.

“Well, I’m a brunette kind of gal so like,” Asia gestures to Vanessa, who dips her head in acknowledgement as a few of the girls aww at her.

“I’m not sure,” Yvie answers honestly. “I’m waiting to see who gets loud.”

“Okay, will you step on people’s toes?” She looks warily at Brooke out of the corner of her eye and then at Sharon who winks to her.

“Yeah,” drawls Yvie, “I really don’t care.”

Asia just gulps down the last mouthful of her celebratory prosecco and nods vaguely. It’s with this Alaska stands up and announces a refill trip, taking most of the girls with her but unwittingly leaving Vanessa and Asia to their own devices.

*

“Are you nervous?” Asks Vanessa with a smile. She’s leant into Asia’s side a little bit on the couch by the firepit - the two having wandered down to the firepit out of earshot of the others to have a little chat.

“I mean yeah, a little bit. New place, new people all that. Are you nervous?”

“Nah, I’m fine.”

“No I mean were you nervous.”

“No.”

“You weren’t? Damn.” They bat back and forth naturally and Asia is completely endeared by all of Vanessa’s little quirks.

“Whereabouts are you from?”

“Essex. Well- my Mama is Puerto-Rican so I speak Spanish too and It really fucked with my accent.” She makes a few weird noises and rolls a few r’s to make a point before giggling to herself. Is she spots Brooke out of the corner of her eye, she doesn’t acknowledge her.

“Yeah, you don’t really sound like your from Essex that’s all.”

“Yeah, but don’t you doubt it Mami.”

“And what do you do?” Asia has a genuine interest, one that makes Vanessa want to spill her life story but she holds all the stories in the back of her throat and swallows them down for another day.

“I’m a pole and hip-hop instructor.” She answers simply.

“That sounds really fun.”

*

“To be fair I’m chill,” Brooke says, airily but with little to no conviction. Sharon chuckles as she hears the uncertainty dripping in her friend’s words.

“Sure hun, sure.” She nods along as Bianca mimics her to try and ease Brooke’s knotted eyebrows.

“Do I look like I’m not chilled.” She jokes but the answer glares back a resounding No.

Brooke leaves Sharon and Bianca by their little table to slouch down on a beanbag next to Scarlet instead. She leans as far back as she can and then folds her arms, a petulant look on her face.

“I’d be worried,” Scarlett remarks in answer to the unasked question. “I’d be very worried. I mean you heard what he said about his type.”

“You are unbelievably unhelpful,” Brooke sulks back. “Snake. If she tries and sticks it on Vanessa I’m gonna pick her up and throw her over the top of the infinity pool.” 

Scarlet rolls her eyes but humours her nonetheless. “Baby.” 

“I might just go up to her now and say ‘Look bro, I see what you’re doing.’”

“Under no circumstances should you say that you jealous jealous baby.”

*

_ “I mean at the end of the day, if I was new I’d be cracking on too but also If they talk to Vanessa again I’m going to push them in the pool.” _

_ * _

Bianca finally meets Asia a little later, they both go to refill at the same time and share a knowing look. 

“Can we go for a chat?” Bianca nods and they walk up to the terrace in silence.

“So what do you think about Nina,” Asks Bianca, leaning towards Asia as the two of them sit on the roof terrace, smoking and staring out across the villa. Asia smiles, dropping her head down a little, wrists balanced on the edge of the roof. “I mean she’s a lovely, lovely girl. Takes a little while to get to know her but…”

“Yeah, yeah totally. I mean she’s a good looking girl but she’s the sort of bird that you never really know- I guess cause she’s so reserved.” Bianca nods in silent agreement. “It might take time though and I’m not really sure if time is something you’ve got much of in here.”

“She’s worth it. And If you hurt her I will be the first one to fight.”

Asia just smiles weakly. “I know, I know.”

*

“You kinda like Nina then?” Probes Katya with a sneaky smile having cornered Yvie in the kitchen.

“I mean yeah she like - first off when I first walked in cause she’s just really sweet.” responds the much taller girl, lips wrapped around a green straw, eyes wide and sincere.

“Yeah.” Katya nods in agreement - supportive of her friend. It’s a common Katya trait, putting your friends first and she plans to continue it long into the Villa. “Yeah she’s really come out of her shell it’s nice.”

*

_ The islanders start to head to bed, taking makeup off and throwing on various forms of sleepwear from tight tank tops and shorts to long flannel shirts and panties. Brooke holds Vanessa a little closer, Alaska continues to not let Sharon kiss her and Asia and Yvie spread out on the makeshift sofa bed. All is calm. All is quiet. Good night. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments for the authors fragile ego.


	7. day four. it’s like kissing a sensual camel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I left you for one second,” she scolds A’keria, waving the utensil around to make a point. “One second and you burn the eggs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've written this sober, drunk and hungover but i hope you like it! remember you need to comment for me to deliver another one in less than three months! love y'all <3

_ It is a new day in the villa. The birds are squawking, the sun is shining and Sharon is whining to Brooke that Alaska still won’t kiss her. Katya is on her morning drinks run, making a small island’s worth of green teas and coffees for those who aren’t blatantly ignoring the glaring lights, and Yvie and A’keria are in the kitchen. I hope for everyone’s sake, that A’keria isn’t the one cooking. _

*

Yvie, dressed in oversized blue basketball shorts, which hang low on her hips, and a white string bikini top, whistles to the tune of ‘How do you like your eggs in the morning’ as she scrapes a baby blue spatula across the bottom of a pan. “I left you for one second,” she scolds A’keria, waving the utensil around to make a point. “One second and you burn the eggs.” 

“Look, I said cooking ain’t one of my many talents,” she retorts, blushing under her sunglasses - the Mallorca sun bright at what they assume to be eight or nine in the morning.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t expect it to be so far down the list,” Yvie bites back as she finishes scraping, and starts to crack some more eggs - hell-bent on making scrambled eggs even if it takes her all day.

“You wanna see my other talents?” A’keria whispers with a cheeky smile, trailing one neon yellow nail up the tattooed skin of Yvie’s forearms. This causes Yvie to laugh so hard, she almost knocks the pan off the electric stove, head thrown back and free arm flailing.

“I thought the villa would be less horny in the morning without men,” Yvie jibes and A’keria goes back to her coffee.

“Just get back to the eggs,” she grumbles, although there's a smile on her face.

*

As A’keria heads inside to use the shower, Scarlet comes out in search of an ice-cold berry smoothie. Her hair is wrapped in a white towel and her body barely covered by a scandalously small cherry thong and halterneck top. Yvie has to pull her eyes off the smooth curve of her ass with hope that the camera’s hadn't picked it up.

“What do you want, love?” She asks broadly, and Scarlet stops in her pursuit to the freezer with a confused look.

“If you’re not offering to make me a smoothie, I don’t want it,” she states with complete honesty and an eyebrow asking for a challenge. 

“As you wish.” Yvie smirks back, feeling it this morning as she grabs Scarlet by the waist and sits her on a stool, checking the one bag of mixed berries she’s opened and promptly grabbing the rest of the ingredients needed for her own favourite recipe. 

She throws it all in the blender with practised ease and finishes washing the pans from earlier as it blends, before pouring it out into two tall glasses with long glass straws.

“M’Lady,” she offers, and Scarlet takes it gladly.

“Thank you,” she replies, genuine and soft. And then with more enthusiasm, “this is the best smoothie ever. I want one every morning.” 

She doesn’t expect Yvie to take the instruction seriously.

*

Asia makes her way over to Nina, two green teas in hand. Her mint green one-piece is mostly covered by a light grey zip-up hoodie and her hair is piled on her head in a messy bun. Nina still thinks she’s kind of hot.

“Hey, you,” Asia calls, before sitting down on the steps next to her. Nina smiles in response, but they both sit in silence for a little bit, staring out over the pool and into the Spanish valley. Nina pulls her shawl tighter around herself and sighs.

“Hi,” she murmurs, eyes still fixed on the horizon.

“Hi, yourself,” Asia repeats, quieter than the first time. She’s slowly realising that Nina will not be swayed by loud and obnoxious - not that she prides herself in being particularly so. “How did you sleep?” She asks.

Nina turns to face her for the first time since she accepted the tea. “Good,” she answers simply before realising how dismissive she’s being, “It was really nice - comfy bed and all - How about you?”

“Not too bad, I’d like to spend as little time on the sofa as possible, though,” Asia raises an eyebrow jokingly and it makes Nina smile with what she’s implying. 

The soft moment of the morning is broken, however, as a gravelly voice fills the air. The two of them look up to the terrace, where Bianca is standing, yelling, ‘TEXT!’

  
  


_ “Girls. Pucker up and get ready to lock lips with each other in today’s kissing competition. #snogathon #tenoutoften” _

*

_ We’ve had to split our ladies up for this challenge so we have Asia, Sharon, Alaska, Scarlet, Bianca, and Vanessa in one team, and Brooke, Courtney, Katya, A’keria, Nina, Silky and Yvie in another. Jesus, that was a lot of names - let’s call them group one and group two. Group one is lined up, blindfolded and in noise-cancelling headphone, so at least they’re saved from that weird sucking noise Katya makes when she kisses.  _

_ Each girl from group two will make their way down the line kissing each girl from group one. The kissed will then mark each kisser out of ten. Nina (our scorer for today) will total up each girl’s points at the end to determine our top snogger, who'll win - presumably a vat of cold sore cream. Do you get it? God, I hope so. _

*

“Alright, first up is Yvie!” Calls out Nina from her place by the scoreboard. The group hollers at her, as she walks down to the line, shaking her hips in mock seduction. She keeps this up as she approaches the first girl, Vanessa, but starts to laugh hysterically as she gets near, unable to keep a straight face. This leads to a three-second peck that leaves Vanessa grimacing and Yvie almost crying. 

*

_ “Oh My God, I bottled it, I proper bottled it. I mean, it’s a good way to test run them all.”  _

*

Yvie carries on in this vein, not managing to get into a kiss with anyone in particular, but giggling the entire way. When she finishes, she runs on her tiptoes back to the safety of the group of girls, ready to await Nina’s score collecting.

“Vanessa, Please could you describe that girl's kissing technique,” Nina calls out. Vanessa makes a face.

“Uhhh, I’ll give it a four.” It’s met by stifled laughs and condolences by the group and leaves Brooke looking smug.

Bianca gives her a three, Scarlet a five, and Alaska ‘got mostly air’ so gives her a two. Sharon and Asia both offer up fours.

Silky is up next, and like Yvie, she fails to really commit to any of the kisses.

*

_ “The faces them lot were pulling. It’s like do they want to be kissed? Ughhh.” _

*

“As shit as the last one.” Calls out Vanessa. “Five.”

“I’d give that a six.”

“Six.”

“Six.”

“Five.”

“Five.”

“Thank you very much, girls.” Calls Nina, signalling for the next girl to go.

A’keria and Courtney both have to pull out an apple box to reach most of them, but they go for it wholly and absolutely leaving a lot of the girls in shock. 

“That was one that had been brewing for a few days,” claims Bianca about Courtney’s, before opting to give it a seven.

“There was a nice little bit of length on it,” decides Asia, “eight.” A’keria snorts into the palm of her hand - that was not her intention.

“Kind of like kissing a sensual camel.” Jokes Sharon.

  
  


*

_ “As the game went on, everyone got more confident. They were marking women like Russian hookers with cat urine. Oh god, don’t leave that in. I promise I’ll say something nicer. Them girls were sexy.” _

*

It reaches Nina’s turn, and she’s smiling to herself a little. “Okay ladies, please can the next girl step forward,” she announces to no one in particular before picking up the apple crate and moving towards Vanessa. The girls whoop and holler for her, and she lets out a little giggle before she begins. 

*

_ “My god Nina, she just surprises me every day. Like the Andy Murray of fucking tonsil tennis.” _

*

Nina went for it - tongue in mouths, long sensual kissing leaving the rest of the group squealing as she moved down the line. When she got to Asia she kissed her a little longer and with a bit more passion than she had dared broach with the others.

Before returning to her scoreboard, she ran into the waiting arms of a laughing Brooke who squeezed her once before pushing her back to the board. Nina composed herself.

She ran through most of the girls, garnering sevens and eights for her confidence and apparent ‘nice lips’ but then she reaches Asia.

“Asia, Please could you describe that girl's kissing technique?” 

“It was a nice little mixture of everything. Yeah, it was great. I’m going to give it a ten.” The villa seemed to erupt as Nina wrote it on the scoreboard with a grin.

*

_ “Maybe I gave her a little extra something. It was nice to have gotten our first kiss sort of over and done with. Less pressure. But, yeah, I had a lot of fun. It was like my own strange version of Countdown.” _

*

Katya and Brooke gave it a free for all approach, tounges down everybody’s throats and gathering good points for it too, but when it reached the scores on the doors, there was an indisputable winner.

“And in first place...” She smiled demurely, “Me, with 46 points.” Everyone cheered and for once, Nina felt quite relaxed.

*

_ After that extravaganza, the girls returned to their everyday habitats. Bianca and Scarlet lounged on beanbags talking about the challenge. _

*

“I haven’t had that many tounges in my mouth since twenty thirteen,” Bianca laments, hand on her forehead, shielding her eyes from the Mallorca sun.

“I haven’t had that many tounges in my mouth since last month,” Scarlet jokes back - although being completely serious. “Although, I guess you’re old.” She leans back on her beanbag, mocking her.

“Bitch, you wouldn’t be able to keep up with me,” Bianca bites, a gleam in her eye that Scarlet catches immediately. They eye each other up for a while locked in tension.

“I’m a little mad I didn’t get to kiss you.” Scarlet lets out, little more than a breathy whisper.

“Strangely, I wouldn’t mind if you did it now.” Neither is quite sure how they got here - whether they’re both a little alone, waiting around for the right girl, or if this is a real connection, but they lean in regardless, and when they kiss - at least it doesn’t taste like loneliness.

“Welcome to pie club, old lady,” Scarlet jokes weakly, unsure if she's just made a mistake. “It sure do taste sweet.”

*

_ Sharon and Alaska chill on the terrace, the grey-haired lady laying with her head on Alaska’s lap, and her feet on the edge of the roof. _

*

“Did that challenge make you jealous?” Goads Alaska with a smirk - having seen her partner’s frost countenance since the snogathon. Sharon swats her hand above her head, one matte olive acrylic managing to scratch Alaska’s nose in the process. “Bitch!” The blonde cackles, but she places her hand in Sharon’s nonetheless.

“I’m not jealous,” comes a muffled mumble. Sharon looks up into Alaska’s blue eyes and sighs. “Just wanna kiss you,” she adds with her bottom lips stuck out.

“Baby.”

Sharon sticks her tongue out.

*

Over on the daybeds, Asia and Yvie are chatting about their experiences so far. 

“It’s hard to believe it’s been less than a day,” Asia drawls, soaking up the sun in her neon orange bikini. 

Yvie rolls onto her side to look at her. “God yeah it feels like weeks,” she replies, equally laid back. “You got your eye on anyone?” 

Asia snorts through her nose, placing one hand behind her head while the other adjusts her sunglasses. “I’ve been chillin’ with Nina - she’s sweet. And then Vanessa too, but honestly I don’t think that would go anywhere. Not with Brooke around."

“Yeah, good look with that one,” Yvie chimes in with a chuckle, eyes moving over to where Vanessa is sat with her legs over Brooke’s lap, the two women talking softly. “Although, by the sound of it, them two never stay good for long.” Asia nods in interest - clearly already aware of this fact.

“What about you?” She asks curiously. “You looking at anyone?”

“I mean, A’keria’s sweet, and funny and, god, that girl’s ass is incredible.” Yvie sighs.

“Yeah, but anyone else?”

“Not really? I mean, I spoke to Scarlet and she seems chill, but other than that, I’ve not looked too far.”

With that, Yvie’s phone buzzed under her thigh. She stretches her arms out and sits up straight before yelling “I’VE GOT A TEXT!” as loud as she can. Heads turn and people come running at the noise, until everyone is crowded around the bed. 

Yvie clears her throat. 

_ “Yvie and Asia,  _

_ today you have the opportunity to each take a girl of your choosing on a lunch date!  _

_ #ladieswholunch #heretodaysconetomorrow.” _

Asia stands up and scans the crowd until she spots a petite Latina. “Hey, Vanessa,” she calls, “you want to grab lunch with me?” 

Vanessa giggles and gently pats Brooke on the arm before she responds. “I’d love to,” making Asia smile. 

Yvie looks to A’keria who’s ended up by her side. “Date?” She asks. 

“You asking me, hoe?” A’keria retorts with a wide smile.

“You know it.”

*

_ The poolside grass is set up with two little tables and some chairs. Decorated with jugs of Pimms and some very British paninis, it’s the perfect lunch date vibe. The rest of the gals have been banished to the villa where they will spend the afternoon enjoying aircon and taking care of the rampant sunburn they’ve acquired. _

*

“So what is your type?” Vanessa inquires and Asia leans back in her seat, stretching in a way that makes her boobs look ready to pop out of her swimsuit. 

“I mean like I said last night,” she starts. “It’s you’re pretty spot on. I like small, brunette kind of vibes.” Vanessa chuckles, looking coy as she sips her Pimms. “But, like, I spoke to Kat last night and I know that you and Brooke have something going on, and I’d really not want to ruin that or anything.” 

Vanessa nods but she looks a little resigned. “She’s new to this shit, sometimes I feel like I’m teachin’ her,” she admits. “You don’t want to tread on anybody’s toes?” She questions, looking for confirmation.

“I think it’s not really me, but also I’ve spoken to her and she seems really nice, and I’m really not one to make trouble where it’s not needed,” Asia tells her with a little bit of a wince, turning her focus to the ham and cheese panini in front of her, so she can avoid the way Vanessa’s eyes narrow in what looks almost like hurt.

She hears Vanessa inhale and looks up expectantly. “I think what you need to remember though,” she begins, teeth worrying her bottom lip, “is that it’s only day four, not week four.”

“I know it is, yeah.”

“I want to reassure you, like, I want you to know that, like, my basket is open, my eggs are unsecured. I’m not with Brooke necessarily.” Asia lets out a breath and nods slowly.

“Understood,” Asia affirms, but she doesn’t really look Vanessa in the eyes again, thoughts racing.

*

_ “I don’t know if this affirmed something to me or pushed me in a direction but I have more of an idea of what I’m doing now. I guess.” _

*

“I feel like I need to tread carefully.” Yvie muses, looking over to the other table where Asia and Vanessa are engrossed in a conversation. “Don’t worry, I’ll let loose on you in a sec.”

“Let loose with me, I’m fine. I can take it.” A’keria smiles, sipping her Pimms with a cheeky grin. “Why are you looking at me like that?” She asks, looking straight into Yvie’s eyes.

“What? Have I got proper devil eyes at the minute? Seductive eyes?” Yvie asks, but she doesn’t pretend to be oblivious of them.

“Yeah. Come to bed eyes. That’s what you’re looking at me like.” Yvie makes hand movements like she’s trying to bat them away and then musters the sweetest smile she can.

“I think you’re really sweet. That’s why I think it’s funny as fuck that we’re on a date.”

“Yeah, hilarious, right?” 

“A little bit.”

“Little bit,” A’keria repeats, still with the ghost of a grin on her lips. “You mean a lot?” Yvie nods.   
  


“Will you cuddle me to sleep tonight?” She asks, leaning forward to put her elbows on the table and her chin on her hands.

“You’ve changed your tune since breakfast,” A’keria remarks, smirking slightly.

“Friendly cuddles?” Yvie tries to convince her, but she shakes her head, trying to draw a line - however reluctantly **.** “You don’t have to tell anyone about it?”

“What are you gonna do? Just jump in my bed? Cheeky bugger,” she teases.

“Nah, I’ll just be in there with you.”

“We can stargaze. Not that there’ll be stars,” they both say at the same time and it causes them to burst out laughing. Their banter is so smooth, bouncing between them with ease.

“Moongaze.”

“I was like, isn’t it weird that my mum sees the same moon.”

“There’s only one moon, right?” Yvie asks and A’keria jokingly takes offence, flicking her hair off her shoulder in an exaggerated movement. “I’m joking, I’m joking, I reckon you’re switched on up there, intelligent chick.”

“I am, but you better be careful.” 

“What you gonna do? Cuddle me?” A’keria waves her fork at her but doesn’t retaliate further.

*

_ “I think I like her. It’s early, but maybe I wasn’t kidding about the cuddling.” _

*

_ “So obviously, I have this pact with Silky to choose eachother at the next recoupling. Safety and all that. And I really don’t want to mug her off because she is so, so nice." _

*

###  Asia pulls Nina up to the daybeds for a chat, the latter abandoning her cool sunbathing spot by the pool for the shade and comfort of cushions. They sit side by side for a few minutes as neither really knows what to say but when Nina looks up from her hands she finds Asia’s eyes boring into the side of her face.

“Vanessa wasn’t you,” Asia starts, seemingly unsure of how to continue. A small smile spreads its way across Nina's face.

“Yeah?” she responds quietly, attempting nonchalance. “I’m sure Brooke is glad of that.”

Asia chuckles in response. “Sure she is.” Her hand is flat on the bed, palm facing up and, without looking at her, Nina slips her fingers through. It’s the simplest gesture and it makes her feel like she’s in the playground again but it also makes her heart go a million miles an hour. She leans over slowly, letting her head fall onto Asia’s shoulder as they watch the late afternoon sun reflect across the pool, pinks and oranges melting together.

Asia turns her head slightly to press her lips to the top of Nina’s head. Nina squeezes her hand in response.

*

_ “I think I might have found something good.” Nina giggles, rubbing her hand over her bare face. “Yeah, I'm happy.”  _

*

_ The girls move upstairs to get ready for what I like to call ‘Evening Chats’! It’s like the daytime, but at night. Magic!  _

*

###  A’keria and Yvie are hanging out on the swinging sofa with Yvie’s legs doing most of the work.

Yvie squirms under the heat of A’keria’s gaze, holding her beer can slightly too tight. Amid this, she panics, loses what little tact she once had and blurts out, “so, do you like me?”

A’keria giggles in shock before taking one long gulp of wine. “I do think you’re really attractive,” she admits with a wry smile.

“You’re looking really good tonight,” responds Yvie and this time it’s A’keria’s turn to feel like jelly under her gaze. “I want to get to know you,” she states like it’s an obvious fact.

“You’re gonna have to impress me then, pull out all the stops.”

Yvie leans forward, her empty hand cupping A’keria’s cheek as their lips touch. It’s fast and messy, and if there is a spark, they are both too blind to see it, but it has passion. Lots of passion.

*

Sharon pulls Vanessa over to the fire pit to have a bit of a chat about things.

“Basically,” Sharon starts, hands clasped around a glass of wine. “Brooke wants to know, like, if you’re actually interested in her. And then I was like, look-” Vanessa cuts her off with a sigh. “Yeah, I said, if she’s like, super-secretive, then I said maybe she does like you, but it’s not the end of the world, you’re a good girl with good chat…”

“The thing is, though, she says that to you but to me she’s very much like ‘it’s chilled’”. She puts on a questionable attempt at Brooke’s voice, which gives them both a giggle for a second, before they compose themselves again.

“She’s scared of you,” Sharon admits at a whisper level.

“Of me?”

“She’s scared of you hurting her. I think she reckons she could proper get to like you and I think that scares her.”

“I’m just gonna say to her, I’m gonna say ‘look, Asia asked me to go on a date and I had to say yeah 'cause here’s the thing. It’s only day four.”

“You have to say ‘have to’. That’s the important bit.” She pauses, contemplative. “Here’s what you need to do-”

“Reassure her. 'Cause she’s a literal baby.”

“Exactly.” 

*

_ “Me and Brooke always have a conversation through another person before we actually do speak with each other.” The camera shows Brooke on a beanbag looking pensive. “I don’t wanna constantly be communicating through other people to get to Brooke. It should just be me and her directly.” _

*

Scarlet walks over to where Bianca is sitting with a torn look on her face. She sits down with a sigh, facing her with her legs tucked under herself. 

“Was that a mistake?” She asks with an apologetic look - the kind you never want to see on a crush or someone you’ve been something to.

Bianca leans back, arms stretched behind her. “Do you want it to be?” She replies, keeping her face neutral to let Scarlet decide. In a way, the younger girl is glad - but she also just wishes that it wasn't her choice to make. 

She thinks about it for a few seconds. “Yes,” she answers unsurely.

“Then that’s settled. We’re friends who snog,” Bianca retorts so easily it almost hurts her. Scarlet leans forward to hug her and then sits back.

“Okay.” She nods. “We can do this.”

*

_ “I don’t know what I wanted from that. I guess I just wanted to not be tied down to someone I don’t really have an opinion of. That and, I mean, I sort of had a fun time with Yvie when we chatted this morning. I don’t really think it’s anything, but I just needed to say it. I don’t even know. My head is everywhere.” _

*

“The idea of a recoupling is turning people like crazy,” Courtney muses, wrapped in a blanket on a daybed with Katya by her side. The latter has the mouthpiece of her water bottle between her teeth, feet nestled under the blanket, looking pensive. 

“People are getting sucked in alive,” She agrees, “If you don’t have thick skin, you’re a goner.”

“And you have just got to be savage, otherwise you’re out.” Katya makes an affirming noise, in complete agreement as they watch Vanessa and Brooke pace in the open space in front of them.

*

_ “Katya and I have an agreement that we’re both going to try and keep each other in the game as long as possible.” _

*

“But yeah, you’re safe with me.” She takes one hand out of her blanket cocoon and high-fives Katya.

“Love you.”

“Love you.”

“Do you think they’re going to be okay?” Katya asks in a strangely fragile tone as the voices ahead of them begin to raise. Courtney just snuggles closer into her arm, feeling the cold of the fight and the night all in one. 

“I hope so.”

*

In the bedroom, Alaska lays in their bed half under the covers while Sharon lays on the other side on top. 

“Do I scare you?” Sharon asks, low, quiet and smooth, tracing a finger up and down Alaska’s exposed arm. 

“Yeah,” she responds in a whisper, smiling in a way that feels intimate even in a bedroom made for twelve.

“Why?”

“Because I could probably really like ya,” she admits, focusing all her attention on the microphone hung around her neck. Sharon’s grey eyes burning a hole into the side of her head, fixed with such intent on mapping her face.

Sharon laughs, “You don’t already?” She jibes.

“No I do and that’s the problem,” Alaska continues to whisper, hands spinning the chord round and round weaving through her fingers.

“Is that why you’ve not kissed me?”

“Yeah.” it’s a breath, barely loud enough to hear but it makes both of them smile widely as Alaska finally meets Sharon’s eyes.

*

_ “A kissss. It’s killing me mate. Like I’ve got blue balls and she walks around half-naked all day oiled up and I’m just like oh my god. We get in bed and I spoon the life out of her and then she literally gives me a peck on the cheek and says ‘that’s it’.” _

*

“You know the thing is,” Sharon starts with Alaska now sat up beside her, covers pulled around her bare thighs, hair flipped over at the parting effortlessly. “The thing is that Silky has had more action than I have off you cause of that challenge.” 

Alaska smiles as her hair falls over her shoulders. Pushing her hands into the mattress in front of Sharon she leans forward and meets her lips in a gentle kiss with what feels like months worth of tension in it - even if it’s only been three days. Sharon slips a tattooed hand around the back of her neck pulling her in further and it’s all Alaska can do not to moan at the feeling of her fingers in the base of her hair.

It finishes as Alaska pulls away, both of them smiling wider than they thought possible, glowing a little bit at the energy that surrounds them. Alaska lays back onto the bed but Sharon fully launches herself backwards making sounds and hand motions that clearly convey how pumped she is to finally get a kiss. It makes Alaska giggle as she jokingly pulls the covers over her head, letting her partner thrash around on the bed next to her - drinking in the happiness.

She throws the sheets back down at her sides and turns her head. “Are you happy now,” she asks with a lilt in her voice. “Will you stop complaining for like-” she stumbles over her words, exasperated,” half an hour?”

Sharon doesn’t respond with words, instead just crawling over until she is laying on top of Alaska, kissing her again. It’s longer and deeper than the last one with Sharon’s hands placed firmly on Alaska's waist and the blonde’s arms wrapped around her neck.

“Phase one, Complete,” Sharon announces and Alaska makes a grumbling sound as Sharon laughs.

“This is why I hate you, you’re so smug.” She yells, rolling so she’s pushing down on Sharon and they both collapse into laughing messes.

“Phase two, in play.”

Alaska pulls the covers back over her with a smile and a knowing sigh, leaning up to give Sharon a final peck, the grey-haired girl getting ready to go back outside. 

“I’ll see you later,” Sharon says with new, quiet confidence.

“Now you know I like you,” Alaska whispers back. “A lot.” Saron comes back to the bed, falling onto it with her head on Alaska’s chest while she listens. “Worryingly so, that’s the only reason I’m keeping you at arm’s length.”

“Obviously I like you too though,” Sharon affirms. She leans down and they start kissing again except she pulls away quickly with a smirk. “It’s like a bus,” She quips, “they all come at once.” Alaska just rolls her eyes and pulls her back in.

*

_ “I’m glad I finally stopped playing Sharon at her own game. And we had quite a lot of snogs. It was nice. She’s nice.” _

*

The cameras rewind ten minutes to the start of Brooke and Vanessa’s fight. 

Brooke approaches Vanessa, hand in the back pockets of her jeans and a concerned look on her face. Vanessa is sitting on one of the pool loungers with her arms folded across her chest looking into the distance vacantly.

“Are you okay?” The taller girl asks, standing in front of her. Vanessa doesn’t respond which starts to rile Brooke up. “Why are you ignoring me?”

“Because you’ve pissed me right off.”

“Me?” Brooke paces slowly, unable to stay still for a second.

“Yeah.” Vanessa swallows hard - determined to stay steely cold and not let the tears she can feel reach her eyes. 

“Why?” Brooke raises an eyebrow.

“Cause you need to grow a pair.”

“Let’s have a chat then if I’ve pissed you off.”

“You have pissed me off.” Brooke’s practically lapping the pool now - walking furiously as they bicker. They’re not quiet, but it’s still mostly between them. She catches Katya’s eye and raises on eyebrow in a sort of apologetic grimace.

“Why have I pissed you off?” She questions.

“Cause you have-”

“Yeah, but why?” Brooke probes, the cocky look on her face completely wrong for the situation. Vanessa’s cheeks flush in anger and she stands up from the lounger.

“Again, communicating through other people when you could just come up to me. I feel like it’s primary school shit”

“I could if you weren’t always surrounded by other girls.” This was the wrong thing to say.

“What the fuck Brooke. What the actual fuck. No, no, no. I had a plan for this bitch but Nah. It’s day four. I ain’t gonna say no to an opportunity on day four. ‘Specially not when my woman won’t talk to me.” She’s yelling now - not at full volume but she’s certainly not being quiet about it. The whole thing embarrasses Brooke immensely but she can’t show it.

“I fucking came to ask if you were okay.” She fires back.

“Yeah, but before that, you didn’t. Not when Sharon had to fucking take my temperature towards you, you fucking ice queen.”

“I don’t see why you’re shouting Nessa.” Brooke hollers back

“Don’t you fucking Nessa me. I know you ain’t experienced and shit but you have to talk to a girl to date one. No more of that speaking through someone else bullcrap.”

“I-” 

“Nuh-uh. Not tonight bitch. You on the daybed where you belong.”

“But-” Vanessa cuts her off again, determined to hold her ground until she can run back to the dressing room and cry into A’keria’s arms - the whole ordeal taking its toll on her.

“No, if you don’t stop being a jealous hoe too Imma’ whoop your ass worse than this. Good night Brooke Lynn.”

Vanessa storms away leaving a lost looking Brooke to slump onto the nearest sun lounger, head in her hands. Katya runs down the stairs as soon as Vanessa is gone and places a gentle hand on her back. 

“I’ve fucked it haven’t eye,” Brooke asks, voice breaking towards the end as her eyes water. 

“I don’t know, baby,” Katya responds, pulling the taller girl's body close. “I really don’t know.”

*

_ Brooke makes her cocoon on the day bed and Vanessa settles in for a night alone. The rest of the girls sleep peacefully, Alaska and Sharon closer than ever and A’keria and Silky clinging to opposite sides of the bed. _

_ NEXT EPISODE. _

_ A RECOUPLING SPARKS MADNESS AND ONE GIRL IS DUMPED FROM PARADISE. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @pink-grapefruit-cafe  
> comments: welcomed

**Author's Note:**

> this is my tumblr @pink-grapefruit-cafe  
> come harrass me.
> 
> please subscribe and let me know what you think!


End file.
